


Fort Augustus

by TheKingParrot



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Mrs Crook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingParrot/pseuds/TheKingParrot
Summary: Prior to Culloden, the Jacobite Rebels fought in a number of battles - some of which were successful, and some not.This story begins in Fort Augustus.  Fort Augustus emerged as a major military base due to its position at the south-west end of Loch Ness near the intersection of key military roads to Fort William and Fort George (Inverness Castle).  Built in 1729, it was considered to be a state of the art facility in its day.  It had been built following the appointment of General George Wade as Commander in Chief of the army in North Britain in July 1724.





	1. General George Wade

 

Word was coming through from Stirling.  Messengers regularly brought news of the Jacobite rebellion.  Under Bonnie Prince Charlie, the Jacobites had gathered a force of almost 8,000 men which was slightly larger than the Government army in and around Stirling, although the bulk of their troops were experienced soldiers fresh from the continental war. 

Stirling Castle had been under siege for two weeks in January and February 1746.  The Jacobite commander, Lord Murray, had deployed the Jacobite forces with skill in winning the Second Battle of Falkirk Muir, but Stirling Castle, defended by British-Hanoverian Government troops, had remained in government hands.  The castle had changed hands many times since the beginning of the twelfth century, but the Scots had failed to take it back on this occasion.  Undeterred, the Jacobites moved on to other targets.

General George Wade had been appointed as Commander in Chief of the army in North Britain in July 1724 and in 1729 commenced construction of a substantial fortification capable of holding up to 1,000 men.  The settlement was named Fort Augustus, after Prince William Augustus, Duke of Cumberland.

A wave of sickness had moved through Fort Augustus for the past month.  Among the dead were Wade’s mistress and Frank Randall, Wade’s deputy.  Wade’s illegitimate son, John, was in the Fort when his mother died.  He too had been sick, but had been placed in the care of Claire Randall, the widow of Frank, and was much improved.

As Claire tended her in the last few days of her life, Wade’s mistress had beseeched Claire to watch over her young child: “I beg you to care for John.  He is but a small lad and his father tolerates him but shows him little affection.  I hope he will take him home to London and find a governess for him, but I fear for my son.”

Claire, herself a widow, was unsure of how she would cope with the care of a 3-year-old child.  Her own marriage had been barren and, in the last few years, bereft of affection.  As an orphan herself, she was aware of the challenges that faced the child.  She had been fortunate enough to have her uncle as her guardian, but the future seemed uncertain for John.  Now, her time was taken up with caring for the young child and treating the sick with limited resources.

Claire’s father and uncle had been apothecaries in England, combining the roles of pharmacist and physician.  From the age of 4 on, Claire’s idea of ‘play’ was to grind herbs with a mortar and pestle under the supervision of her father.  When she was 8, her parents had died, and she then assumed the same role with her uncle Lambert.  He had taught her how to produce a range of tinctures, using ethyl alcohol, vinegar, glycerine and other solvents. Her knowledge of herbs and tinctures was considerable and had been of use to her at the Fort.

General Wade was a military leader and his request of Claire was simple: “I’m a busy man with responsibilities and I don’t have time for the care of a small child.  Keep John with you and ensure he doesn’t interrupt my important duties.”  Roughly translated, Claire knew that meant he had no interest in the child.  Indeed, she had observed that he had little affection for his mistress, who appeared to have been nothing more than a receptacle for his sperm.  She had sympathised – she felt this was the reason Frank had wanted her to accompany him when he was posted to the Fort.  Any mourning she did for Frank was for the man she had met five years before, not the man he later became.

She was caring for John and tending to the remaining sick under her care when Wade stormed into her makeshift treatment area: “How long will it take to get these men on their feet?  I need every man at his post.  Word has just arrived that the Jacobite rebels have taken Fort George and that they are heading in this direction.  I have no tolerance for malingerers”, he ranted.

“General Wade, the men still under my care are weak and recuperating, not idlers”, she responded.

Wade was not impressed.  He was unaccustomed to receiving any response other than “yes Sir”.  He turned his attention to young John.  “And why is that child snivelling?”

Claire placed her hand gently on the child’s head: “Because he is mourning his mother, General Wade.  It’s only been a few weeks since her death.  Maybe if you spent some time with your son …”

Wade stamped a foot in some sort of childish display of petulance and walked away, showing no affection for his child.  Claire sat on a stool and lifted John on to her lap: “What a grumble bum” she said as she tickled him and kissed the top of his head.  John lay with his head on her chest, her arms wrapped around him.  He had said very little since the day his mother died.  Claire felt he was in a fugue state.  The centre of his world was gone, and she was the only person doing anything to fill that void.

Claire was feeding John and eating her own meal that evening when she heard talk of the ease with which Fort George, or Inverness Castle, had fallen.  Word was spreading around Fort Augustus that the Jacobites had been swift and ruthless, the term ‘savages’ being used to describe the Scots rebels.  There was fear in the English ranks.

It was ironic that the roads constructed under the orders of General Wade, designed to allow ease of travel between the military fortifications of the Great Glen, were being used by the Jacobites to move quickly against their foes. 

Just a few days later, English Redcoats sent out from the Fort in search of Jacobites returned with news that they were approaching.  The rebels were spurred on by their success at Falkirk and Fort George and the troops at Fort Augustus should prepare their defences.

Claire readied what bandages, alcohol, tinctures and instruments she had at her disposal in readiness for the inevitable scars of battle.  She moved John’s small bed into the corner of her makeshift ‘surgery’ so she could watch over the child.  From the descriptions being bandied about by the English troops, these were savages who would kill men, women and children without compunction.  The words ‘barbarians’ and ‘brutes’ had also been used to describe them, men playing shrill pipes and wearing kilts as they went into battle, screaming in ‘garlic’.  (Claire did her best to explain it was Gaelic, but the majority of the soldiers preferred their term for the Scots language.)

As she cleaned her instruments and benches, she thought there was little difference between soldiers of any background.  She had seen the injuries inflicted by, and on, the English.  When you were dead, you were dead.

She sang as she worked, patriotically mouthing the words of _God Save the King,_ which included the verse:

_Lord, grant that Marshal Wade_

_May, by thy mighty aid,_

_Victory bring._

_May he sedition hush_

_And, like a torrent, rush_

_Rebellious Scots to crush._

_God save the King._

 

It was just days later, in March 1746, when the Jacobite rebels began their attacks on Fort Augustus.


	2. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for a shorter chapter. I have just lost four chapters which I thought were on Autosave - they weren’t. It’s been a very ordinary week! And my collage won’t work. And I’ve been diagnosed with a brain tumour.
> 
> In this chapter, Fort Augustus is attacked by the Jacobite rebels.

 

The Jacobite rebels attacked Fort Augustus in March 1746. The fort was fully fitted out with its own accommodation that routinely garrisoned 300 men. An armed Galley capable of holding 80 soldiers had been moved onto Loch Ness to patrol the area and operated from a small harbour facility adjacent to the fort. General Wade was confident that the fort could withstand the attack.

Claire was desperately tired. There was a constant stream of soldiers being brought to her with wounds. When she wasn’t treating them, she was preparing a new supply of bandages, cleaning her instruments and mixing more tinctures. Little John was terrified by the sounds of battle. He clung to her petticoats, hid under her preparation bench, refused food and slept in short bursts. It was not to last very long.

After two days of fighting, the rebels targeted the gunpowder store and the resultant explosion formed a gaping hole in the fort’s walls. The rebels flowed into Fort Augustus, and General Wade was forced to surrender. The Jacobite rebels were now in control of Forts George and Augustus.

Claire was working on a young soldier with a minor gunshot wound when the door to her surgery flew open and a group of rebels entered. They were led by a tall, red-headed man, who was followed by three rebels looking to confiscate any weapons from the English and a fifth rebel, a young lad with his left hand firmly holding his right arm.

The rebels were wearing kilts, carrying broadswords and other weapons, and splattered with blood and dirt over their bodies and faces. Claire thought that if cleanliness was close to godliness, the men before her were a godless lot. She grabbed John and placed him in a corner, shielding him from the ‘barbarians’:

“You must leave. You are terrifying this child. If you must hurt anyone, it should be me, but I will put up a fight” she told them, her teeth gritted. She was not aware that General Wade had surrendered.

“We’re no’ here to kill women and children. We’re looking to disarm the English and seek help for this young lad. Ye’re a Beaton, are you not?” the tall leader exclaimed.

“I’ve no idea what a Beaton is, but you look like a group of savages and I will not assist you in any way”, Claire told him.

“I’m no’ a savage. I’m James Fraser, Laird Broch Tuarach. General Wade has surrendered to us and a Beaton is a healer, madam. Now will ye help us or no’?” he asked.

Claire felt a little foolish. “I see. Well, please drop your swords. They look very terrifying to a young child. Then I might help you.”

One of the rebels, Murtagh, stood outside the door with his sword while the others dropped theirs. Claire relaxed a little and John followed her lead, peering out from behind her.

“Yer child is safe wi’ us, madam”, James told her.

“He’s not my child, but I have no idea where his father is at the moment. His name is John, and I am Claire Randall. Now, let me see your compatriot Mr Fraser” Claire told him.

Claire examined Willie’s arm and shoulder. The young man was clearly in a lot of pain. “He has a dislocated shoulder. It will need to be realigned and his arm placed in a sling”, Claire told them.

She pointed to one of the rebels: “You, would you collect a pail of cold water so I can make cold compresses for his shoulder.”

The rebel baulked: “Me? Who do ye think ye’re giving orders to?” he said in an offended tone.

“Well, I can’t fetch water with a young child at my feet, nor can I treat your friend”, Claire snapped back.

James intervened: “Angus, would ye just do it please?” he asked. “We’ve got a lively one here lads”, he smiled at them in an attempt to relieve the tension.

“Well, the lively one’s got a job for you too, Laird whatever. Tear this old sheeting in two so I can make a sling – please”, Claire said.

James smiled and did as she asked. She sat Willie down on a stool and felt his shoulder. She asked the remaining rebel, Rupert, to hold Willie firmly as she lifted his arm and snapped Willie’s shoulder back into place. After a squeal of pain, Willie was relieved to find that the pain subsided. Angus returned with the cold water and Claire placed cold compresses on Willie’s shoulder. She then folded the sheeting into a sling, placed it over Willie’s shoulder and adjusted it so it supported his arm: “There. You need to leave this on for at least two days and take care for another week.”

Willie thanked Claire, then James told her: “Ye must prepare yerself for a trip to Fort George. All the prisoners are to be moved there.”

“I will need to take my treatment bag with me, and a few things for John”, she told him.

“Aye, well be quick. The prisoners are being gathered now”.

Claire placed a collection of instruments, herbs, tinctures and solvents into her bag and collected a few pieces of warm clothing for herself and John. She was surprised to see James with John on his knee, talking quietly to him. She realised he was telling John fairy stories. As they left the surgery, John was happy to remain in James’ arms and he drifted off to sleep, his head rested on James’ shoulder. Claire felt a little guilty for referring to him as a savage.

“John seems to like you, Mr Fraser. Thank you for taking care of him. He doesn’t get much attention from anyone other than me. His mother died about a month ago, as did my husband”, Claire told him.

“Well, this is no place for a bairn. I’m sorry to hear of yer husband, Claire. And please call me Jamie.”

Rupert and Murtagh offered to help her with her bag and belongings.

She smiled: “I’m sorry I called you savages. That was very rude of me”.

Jamie smiled back. He liked Claire when she was smiling. She really was quite beautiful, and he admired her affection for this young lad who was not her own.

They joined the other prisoners, while the rebels divided into two groups – some to take the prisoners to Fort George and others to press on to Fort William.

 

 


	3. The Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The English prisoners from Fort Augustus are moved to Fort George after the Jacobite rebels' successful siege.

 

There were several hundred English prisoners gathered outside the walls of Fort Augustus, and a large number of rebels. Claire couldn’t possibly count them. As they walked towards the gathered prisoners, Claire told Jamie quietly: “The child – John - his mother is dead, but his father is General Wade.”

“Aye, well dinna tell too many people that, Sassenach.  General Wade is no’ a popular man in these parts and ye and the lad are English in a place where that is no’ a good thing to be.  Are ye agreeable to me telling people he is yer bairn?”

“You think that would be wise?” she asked.

“Aye, I do.  Murray and the Stuart Prince will be questioning General Ward and that’s no’ a place I’d like the boy to be.  He’s but a wee bairn and none of this is his fault”, Jamie told her quietly.

“Thank you for being so kind to John.  You’ve paid more attention to him than his own father and I’m very grateful to you”, Claire said sincerely.

“Aye.  Well, thank ye for what ye did for Willie.  He’s no’ seen much battle and he was in a good deal of pain.  Ye were very good to him”, Jamie told her as he squeezed her arm.  “Especially considering he’s a savage.”

“Yes, sorry about that”, Claire smiled.

Jamie felt a warm surge in his chest.  Claire Randall was beautiful when she smiled, and she certainly was a spirited woman.  He liked her.

“Where are we going?” Claire asked.

 “Everyone in Fort Augustus is to be taken as prisoners to Fort George, which has also been taken by the Jacobites.  Some of our men will stay with the prisoners but most will move on to Fort William”, Jamie told her.

“Will you be staying at Fort George?  I hope you are.”, Claire said a little anxiously.

“Aye”, he smiled. “For a while.”

The journey to Inverness was tiring.  Most of the horses had been taken by the rebels moving on to Fort William. The few horses and carts available were being used to convey supplies of food and weapons, and a few injured.  They would need to walk about 35 miles.  Claire and little John remained with the Scots who had sought her assistance at Fort Augustus, each of them taking turns to carry her bag and little John.  John clearly preferred that Jamie carry him.  She was pleasantly surprised that most of the rebels were agreeable.

They had been walking for several days, stopping only to sleep overnight and eat what few morsels of food were available to them.  The men had been telling her a little of their homes and families, while Claire spoke of being a widow and apothecary.  On Jamie’s advice, she told everyone that John was her child.  When she woke in the night, there would always be one of them watching over her and John.

There were a few rebels who felt that a woman prisoner was a legitimate target for their lecherous comments and roaming eyes.  Claire did her best to ignore the lewd comments and looks.  There was no serious threat until she was away from the throng.

One of the rebels cornered Claire when she was alone, simply seeking somewhere to relieve her bladder.  The man pressed her against a tree and was holding her with one arm while the other hand reached down to lift her petticoats.  She managed to let out a cry.  The Scot didn’t know what had hit him.  Jamie appeared, seemingly from nowhere, and his first blow lifted the man from his feet, the second knocked him to the ground and the third was a swift kick to the ribs.

The man crawled away from Jamie: “Alright Fraser, it looks like this one is reserved for yer cock.  I hadna realised you’d made a claim on her man.  Just pass her on when ye’ve finished with her.”

Jamie ran at the man, fists flying. “Ye’ll regret speaking of the lady that way”, Jamie shouted at him.  It took Rupert, Murtagh and Angus to pull him off the man.  Claire was still standing with her back to the tree, terrified at what unfolded before her.  Willie was holding onto little John, who had been placed on the ground by Jamie as he ran to Claire’s defence.

Murtagh and Angus dragged the uncouth, bruised and bloodied Scot off while Rupert, Willie and Jamie gathered up Claire and John.

“Are ye alright Sassenach?  Did he harm ye?”, Jamie asked her anxiously.  Rupert picked up her bag of herbs and tinctures and checked they hadn’t been broken.  Willie comforted a crying John.

“I’m fine Jamie, thanks to you.  I’m shaking a bit, but I’m not hurt”, she assured him.

“Ye must stay near me.  As long as I’m with ye, no harm will come to ye”, Jamie told her with a hand on her shoulder.

“And when you’re not with me?  He seems to think I’m a whore, and he may not be alone in that”, she said in fear.

“I will be watching over ye all the time, Sassenach.  And my kin will too.”

Claire noticed that Jamie’s hand was badly swollen and his knuckles bleeding.  “I must clean those wounds Jamie.  Do you know if there’s a stream nearby where we can wash your hand?  Then I can dry the wounds and put some tincture on them.”

“Aye, we’re no’ far from the River Tarff.  Just a short distance through these trees”, Jamie told her pointing away from the road.

Rupert told them he would carry John until they caught up with him and headed off with the lad in his arms, Willie at his side.

Jamie led Claire down to the river, where she removed her scarf and used it to clean Jamie’s hand.  She found a small bottle of iodine in her bag and dabbed it on the swollen and bloody areas of Jamie’s hand.  The iodine stung, and Jamie flinched a little, pulling his hand away in a reflex response.  Claire held his arm and pulled him toward her.  He stumbled and knocked her to the ground, half lying over her.  There was a moment of hesitation before Jamie leant down and kissed her.  Claire was surprised, but then kissed him back.  It developed into a long and physical embrace, Jamie holding her by the waist and she resting her hands on his chest.

Jamie suddenly pulled away, looking flustered. “I’m sorry lass.  I didna intend to take advantage of ye”, Jamie told her apologetically. 

She looked disappointed.  “Oh, I thought …”.  She turned and moved away.

Jamie grabbed her hand and pulled her back.  “Did ye not mind? Did ye enjoy it, Claire?”

Claire looked into his eyes and smiled: “Yes, I did.  Very much.”

Jamie had been holding back since the first day he met Claire, fearful of living up to the reputation of being a rebel barbarian, but now his hands were holding her tightly and he was kissing her with every ounce of energy in his body.  She was kissing him back just as enthusiastically.  It was a head-on collision as their tongues entwined and their hands ran over one another.  When their mouths did separate, Jamie held her close: “Christ, I’ve wanted to do that so much, but I feared ye would think me a beast Claire.”

“No, not you.  I’ve seen you care for John and your friends.  You’re a good man Jamie.  Maybe we can do that again soon”, she laughed.

“Aye.  I would like that very much.  We’d better catch up with the others now.”  There was a sincerity and sweetness to this huge man that touched Claire.  He was probably terrifying on the battle field, but with her and John he was gentle and kind. He picked up Claire’s bag and they walked back to the track they had left to find the river.  Claire gave Jamie a cheeky smile: “You got iodine on my clothes, Jamie.  Do you think anyone will notice?”

“Claire, I canna imagine I’m the only man who’s memorised every detail of ye and wondered how ye’d be with no clothes at all”, he laughed.

Claire blushed and looked shocked: “Really?”

“I’m sorry Claire. I didna mean to offend.  Ye’re a beautiful woman, is all.  I willna ravage ye, if that concerns ye.”

Claire said nothing but wondered if being ravaged by James Fraser mightn’t be rather nice.


	4. Arrival at Fort George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and the other English prisoners arrive at Fort George, which is being held by the Jacobite rebels.

With Fort Augustus taken, and the English prisoners being moved to Fort George, the attention of both the Jacobites and the British-Hanoverian Government shifted to Fort William, which was the last surviving strong point along the Great Glen.

The rebels had been divided into two groups: one smaller group taking the prisoners to Fort George and the others moving on to Fort William.

On arrival at Fort George, Claire set up a small surgery for those carrying wounds.  She was granted a room with a few stretchers and a small second room in which she could prepare her tinctures and clean her instruments.  She would also sleep in the second room with little John.  Jamie or one of his cohort would be with her to ensure there were no problems and would often act as assistants, reassuring those rebels who preferred to (or could only) speak in Gaelic.  She began to enjoy their company and to understand the Scottish perspective and reasons for rebelling.  There had been much she hadn’t understood about their situation.

She hadn’t set eyes on General Wade since they left Fort Augustus.  Unconfirmed rumours had it that he was taken by the rebels to Fort William, where he would be questioned about access, defence strategies and other useful information.  John didn’t seem too perturbed by this, as his father had shown little interest in him even when in close proximity.  John did enjoy hearing the stories Jamie told his nieces and nephews, as well as playing with Willie.  Claire saw a marked improvement in his health and disposition.  She reflected on the picture that had been painted of these ‘savages, barbarians and beasts’.  Propaganda was a powerful tool.

In the evenings, she and John would often sit with Jamie, eating and talking.  When John fell asleep, he would be placed on a stretcher in the small dispensary.  Claire didn’t notice the fondness with which Jamie gazed at her while she was working.  He had initially been attracted by her beauty and (if he were to be honest) her body, but now he had seen her intelligence, her caring nature, and her strength.  He loved her smile and the way she laughed – he loved her.

Jamie was largely unaware of the extent of the yearning Claire had for him.  He was a handsome man – tall, strong and muscular, with beautiful eyes – but he was also so caring of her, John and most of his fellow rebels.  He had a natural charm which Frank had been sadly lacking.  And Claire thought his kisses were like ambrosia, the food of the gods.  They had snatched several kisses since that day near the river.

What they both became aware of was the feeling that they sought one another’s touch.  When Jamie passed her a bandage or helped her lift a patient, he always seemed to brush her arm or touch her hip.  She moved towards him at every opportunity, seeking proximity and the chance of a fleeting touch.  It should have come as no surprise to either of them that after a few weeks they could no longer resist the opportunity to repeat a kiss like that they had enjoyed near the river.

Claire had been preparing some tinctures in the evening, ready to be used the following day.  When she turned to reach for one of the solvent bottles, Jamie was close behind her.  He steadied her with a hand on her waist.  That was all it took.  They were in one another’s arms and kissing passionately for some minutes.  Jamie lifted her on to her workbench and ran his hands over her.

“Claire, I look forward to every second I spend with ye”, Jamie told her.

“And I with you, Jamie”, she smiled.  “Who would have thought?  A barbarian and a Sassenach?”

“If we take Fort William, would ye come to live with me?  Be my wife?”, he asked.

Claire was taken aback: “There are so many unknowns, Jamie.  I have strong feelings about you, but how would your family feel about having an English woman in their midst?”

“Ye wouldna be English if ye married me”, he smiled.

“I would still be a widow of an English officer – a Sassenach widow”, she replied.

“Ye would be Lady Broch Tuarach”.  He glowed at the thought.

“But Jamie, I’m not a virgin.  Doesn’t that worry you?”

“Well, does it worry you that I _am_ a virgin?”, he blushed.  “Although if I married ye I wouldna be.”  His heart jumped at the thought of being in bed with Claire, _in Claire._

“You are a beautiful man, James Fraser.  I would consider it an honour to be your wife, but I should tell you that I don’t believe it’s possible for me to have children.  I can’t mislead you.  Frank and I were married for years.  The last year or so was very unhappy, but at no time was I pregnant.  I think you need to consider that.  You are so wonderful with children, I couldn’t bear to deny you that.”  It hurt Claire to say it, but she needed honesty in a relationship, something which had sometimes been lacking in her marriage to Frank.

“Having ye would be more important.  Childbirth has always terrified me, Claire.  I’ve seen other women die giving birth, including my own mother, and I couldna bear to lose ye like that.  I would feel so responsible.”  He kissed her again.

“I’m so sorry Jamie.  I know what it’s like to lose a parent, in my case both parents.  You are a dear man.”  She reached forward to kiss him.  The kiss grew into another passionate embrace, the embrace into a physical yearning.  Jamie was running his hands longingly over her breasts, while she reached down and ran her hands under his kilt. 

Eventually, with some help from Claire, Jamie’s kilt hit the floor and Claire was on her knees, his cock in her mouth.  Jamie was overcome, running his hands through her hair and panting as he felt he might explode.  He leaned against the wall, his legs shaking and his head swimming. When he did finally come, he slumped onto a pile of blankets in Claire’s dispensary with a look of ecstasy on his face.  Claire was looking on with a delighted smile.

“Christ Sassenach, I had been told stories of such things, but no one could describe the wonder of being taken by ye like that.  God, I was in paradise”.  It took him a few moments to speak again.  “Do ye think that being inside ye could be as good as that?”, he asked in a dreamlike state.

“I think you’ll find that’s much better”, Claire laughed.

“Is that even possible?  For it to be better?”  He looked shocked.

“Maybe you’ll find out one day, Jamie Fraser”, she said with a kiss.

Claire heard one of her patients call out in the next room and she left Jamie lying on the pile of blankets.  He’d found women attractive before, but Claire was in another league.  She was intoxicating and he was woozy.  He wanted to get drunk on her again – very soon.

When Claire returned from checking on her patients, Jamie was sitting by the small fire where Claire boiled the water to clean her instruments.  He smiled and beckoned for her to sit next to him. He drew her close.

“Sassenach, if we are separated by this war ye must promise me we will find one another again, no matter what.”  He looked worried and the frown on his face made Claire nervous.

“Jamie, what if …” she began.  He interjected: “No matter what, Claire.  Even if it takes years. Please promise.”

She placed her hands on his jaw and kissed him: “I promise, Jamie.  No matter what.”

 


	5. The fallout from Culloden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News filters back about the events at Fort William, Culloden and other areas of the Jacobite uprising.

The rebels may have won Forts George and Augustus, but the siege of Fort William was proving more difficult.   Fort William was more solidly built than Fort Augustus and its triangular shape was calculated to take advantage of the cover afforded by the head of Loch Linnhe. They fought throughout March and word came back to the rebels at Fort George that the Jacobite troops were tired and failing to take control.  By April, the rebels had made no progress.  The siege had dragged on for much longer than expected, and Prince Charles called on Cameron of Lochiel and MacDonald of Keppoch to bring their men back to Inverness.  One morning in April 1746, the government troops in Fort William found that their enemy had disappeared, leaving behind all their equipment apart from that which was easily transportable.

The rebels based at Fort George were told to prepare to join the troops who had failed to take Fort William, having relocated in Inverness.

Claire was working in her preparation room when Jamie received the news.  Little John was fast asleep after a busy day ‘playing soldiers’.  Jamie walked quietly into the room and closed the door behind him.  His hands slipped around Claire’s waist: “Sassenach, I need to tell ye something.”

When Jamie told her what was planned, he watched tears fall down her cheeks: “What am I going to do without you Jamie?  What of us?”

Jamie held her to his chest: “I dinna want to leave ye Claire.  I’ve come to love ye.  Will ye wait for me?  I’ll return once this is over and take ye to Lallybroch.”

Claire began to undress: “I’ll be damned if you’re leaving me still a virgin, Jamie Fraser. I want you to know what it is to make love with a woman who adores you. I want you to know why you must come back to me.”

Jamie stopped her: “I want to undress ye Claire.  If we are to make love, I want to know the joy of unwrapping yer body.  And then ye can undress me.  I want ye Claire … badly.”

Their eyes were fixed on one another as their clothes were peeled off, then they touched one another – at first with reverence and then with eagerness.  Claire led Jamie over to the pile of blankets and laid down with her legs apart: “I’m ready, Jamie, and I can see you are too.  Come to me.”  She raised her arms and he entered her embrace.  She guided him into her.

Claire delighted in seeing and feeling Jamie experience the sensation of intercourse for the first time. The luscious smile on his face told her all she needed to know.  She felt it was somehow a privilege to bring that feeling of closeness and intimacy to this beautiful man.  She lifted her legs as high as possible and wrapped them tight above his hips, allowing him greater access to her.  He was in a trancelike state, thrusting into her and kissing her, sighing and calling her name.  She ran her hands around the back of his neck, holding him close and whispering into his ear: “I love you Jamie.  You are a gift, a delicious gift.  I will love you forever, my Scottish savage.”

Jamie remained in Claire long after their climax.  He wanted to stay just like that for as long as possible, inside Claire as if their bodies were linked forever.  Eventually, Claire giggled and told him: “Jamie, I’m getting pins and needles in my legs” and he reluctantly rolled off her and laid beside her.

“Christ Claire, I didna believe it could be better than that time you took me in yer mouth but the feeling of being right inside ye, between yer legs was … well, the best experience of my life.  I could die now and be a happy man.”

“You are not to die, Jamie Fraser.  You are to come back to me and do that again, and again, and again.  Do you understand?” Claire asked.

“God yes.  Understood.  Loud and clear”, he laughed.

They lay in one another’s arms for some time, then Claire thought it best to put her shift back on in case a patient called.  She covered Jamie from the waist down with his kilt: “Why are you covering me Sassenach?”, he asked.

“Because I may be tempted to take you again”, she smiled.

He ripped the kilt off his body: “I willna stop ye Sassenach.  Ye can take me any time ye like, any way ye like.”  They drifted into a satisfied sleep.

They gave one another knowing looks throughout the next day.  The next night Claire took charge, and Jamie found out what it was to be ridden by a passionate and daring woman.

It was two days later that the majority of the rebels were told they were beginning their march from Fort George towards Inverness.  Jamie was to be one of those men.  Relatively few men would be left at Fort George to manage the prisoners and injured.  There was still hope that the rebels could defeat the government troops from Inverness. Jamie had arranged for Willie Mackenzie to remain behind, using his shoulder injury as justification.  He knew Willie would take care of Claire and John.

Claire was heartbroken.  Tears streaked her face as she watched Jamie and scores of others leaving the fort.  Her body ached from the feeling of emptiness and anxiety.  In Scotland, she was regarded as an alien.  While she was with Jamie, she felt some sense of belonging, love and hope, but now she felt desolate.  The only anchor she had was little John – not her child but she was the only person he had to care and take responsibility for him.  She took some consolation that Willie was there.  He was a kind lad and she knew that Jamie trusted him.  He could act as liaison between her and the Scots who remained in charge of Fort George.  Now they played a waiting game.

News trickled back to them.  One day they would hear the rebels held the advantage, the next that supplies and money from France had been intercepted by government forces. They heard that the Battle of Littleferry had resulted in heavy losses for the Jacobites. 

Finally, news came from Culloden. The battle lasted only an hour, with the Jacobites suffering a bloody defeat. It was estimated that between 1,500 and 2,000 Jacobites were killed or wounded in the brief battle. In contrast, only about 300 government soldiers had died. The Duke of Cumberland had vowed that the remaining highlanders who had risen against the Crown would pay dearly.

There were rumours that some Jacobites had escaped on _Le Mars,_ a French ship; that skirmishes at Loch Ailort and Arisaig had ended with some rebel leaders being shipped to London and others to the West Indies as slaves.  All the homes in the west coast settlement of Morar had been burned to the ground.  In the ‘mopping up’ operations, many rebels who had escaped death at Culloden surrendered themselves and their arms, while others were captured and punished.  Some had been shot on sight.

Some of the rebels who had been at Fort George with Claire made a run for it as the news started filtering through.  Fearing for Willie, Claire gave him some coin she had hidden away in her medical bag and told him to flee: “But mistress, I promised Jamie I’d stay with ye.  Ye need someone to watch over ye”, Willie argued.

“Willie, the clampdown is going to be swift and brutal.  I have John, who is General Wade’s son.  Although he has expressed little interest in the boy, I don’t believe he will allow him to suffer.  If you are here when his forces return from Fort William, or wherever they are, you will pay.  You _must_ go.  And please, if you see Jamie tell him I love him, but he is not to risk his life looking for me.  I will find him.  You will tell him?”

“Aye mistress”.  Willie hugged Claire and little John.  Claire helped him to escape through an overgrown exit Jamie had found, and watched as he ran for his life, only returning to her surgery when his receding figure disappeared into nearby forest.

Back in the surgery, she busied herself organising her diminished supplies then found a piece of timber to wedge the door closed against intruders.  She lay with John until he had fallen asleep.  A combination of fear and grief kept her awake as she wondered what would become of her and whether Jamie was dead or on the run.  The worst fear: the fear of the unknown.


	6. Needs must when the devil drives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shakespeare used the chapter title in "All's Well That Ends Well" - sometimes events compel you to do something you would much rather not.
> 
> Much of this chapter is historically correct: General Wade did have four illegitimate children and he is buried in Westminster Abbey. Lord Lovat was hung for High Treason in April 1747. The Clearings were a bleak time in the history of Scotland.

 

The following morning, Claire woke John and gave him a basic breakfast.  There was little food left for either of them, so it needed to be eked out.  As he ate breakfast, Claire noticed that John had placed a wooden snake on the bench.

“What have you got there John?”, she asked.

“Jamie gave it me to look after.  He my friend”, John told her.

With John’s consent, Claire said she’d look after it for him.  She slipped it in her medical bag in a secure pocket.

Later that day, the first of the English troops returned to Fort George and collected everyone to be moved back to Fort Augustus, which was to be used as the base for reprisals against the quashed Jacobites.

Claire watched and heard of the horrors that became the fate of the Jacobites.  Homes were raided and suspected rebels imprisoned or killed.  Some were shot on sight. The crackdown was brutal.

The trials held after the rebellion showed that the government not only wanted to punish those responsible but also wanted to prevent a recurrence of the revolt by destroying any power base it possessed. Legislation of 1746 and 1747 was passed to weaken the independence of the Highlands.

The Dress Act 1746 was passed by King George II making it illegal, as of 1 August 1747, for any man or boy to wear Highland dress – no clan tartan or plaid could be worn.  Bagpipes were banned. Raids were continuing.  People were removed from the land by economic and other means to make way for sheep in a brutal regime known as ‘the clearings’. 

Public executions of those loyal to the Jacobite cause impressed upon the Scottish people the need to toe the line.  Lord Lovat, the Fraser Chief, who in 1715 had been a supporter of the King, had in 1745 changed sides, and became a supporter of the Jacobites.  He was hanged after being found guilty of High Treason in April 1747.  The following lines were said to have been recited upon the execution of Lovat:

 _Pitied by gentle minds, Kilmarnock died_  
The Brave, Balmerino, were on thy side;  
Ratcliffe, unhappy in his crimes of youth,  
Steady in what he still mistook for truth,  
Beheld his death so decently unmoved,  
The soft lamented, and the brave approved.  
But Lovat’s end indifferently we view,  
True to no King, to no religion true:  
No fair forgets the ruin he has done;  
No child laments the tyrant of his son;  
No Tory pities thinking what he was  
No Whig compassions, for he left the cause;  
The brave regret not, for he was not brave;  
The honest mourn not, knowing him a knave.”

_(From the Gentleman’s Magazine)_

On the day of Lovat’s execution, Claire was holding her son close.  She had told General Wade that this was the son of the late Frank Randall.  The child had been born in December 1746, Claire insisting it was an overdue birth.  In truth, it was the premature birth of her son by Jamie Fraser.  Knowing that the Fraser chief, a traitor to the King, was about to be beheaded emphasised the need to keep this secret to herself.

Sitting by her was her stepson, John, and her three other step children – William, Jane and Emilia.  The children had all been born to the mistresses of General Wade, both of whom had died.  John was the youngest by some years, and the other three children had been living with the General’s sister, who had died after a long illness.

When the rebellion had been quelled, Wade had returned to Fort Augustus a broken man.  His failure to defend the Fort, and the ease with which the rebels had taken it, had marked the end of his military career.  Although he had been held in great esteem for many years, he found the shame of being ignominiously defeated too much and became a virtual hermit at his home in London.  As Claire suspected, he had also contracted tuberculosis, a leading cause of death.

Wade had amassed considerable wealth and had a military pension that provided for his children but had little interest in their growth and development.  John had become very close to Claire and cried whenever separated from her. Claire had developed a maternal relationship with the little boy. The General proposed marriage so that she could become the children’s step mother and Claire’s son could be raised as part of his family.  It was in all senses a relationship of convenience.  Claire slept in one wing of the house, close to the children, and he in another in almost total isolation.  Most days they barely spoke, and the children rarely set eyes on their father, who was both sick and depressed.

Wade died on 14 March 1748 and was buried at Westminster Abbey, where his life is recognised by a monument created by Louis-François Roubiliac.  He left Claire in charge of his household, with ample funds set aside for the children’s education and their adult years.

Claire’s life was predictable.  She rose early to feed little James, who looked increasingly like his father as he grew older.  The tufts of auburn hair and the brilliant blue eyes made her heart ache – she lived for this child who was a constant reminder of the man she loved. She supervised the household servants who bathed, clothed and fed the other children.  She ate breakfast with James by her side in the study and then acted as stepmother and governess to the older children, with baby James either on her lap or in his crib.  The family would go for a walk in the nearby park every afternoon, weather permitting, the girls taking turns to push baby James in his pram.  The boys would play ball games with John, much younger than William, almost always ending up with some minor injury which required Claire’s attention.  She wondered if he deliberately caused himself injury to get the care and attention he so craved.  He was a sensitive and loving child.

Being the official widow of General Wade did have some advantages.  Claire had access to records which were left in General Wade’s study when he died.  She found accounts of the battles with the Jacobites, including lists of the identified dead in clan groups.  So it was that, a month after Wade’s funeral, she finally found the list of Frasers who had died at Culloden – including James A.M.M. Fraser of Lallybroch.  The impact of his name on the parchment was like a hammer to her heart. She felt a pain in her chest, her throat swelled, and the tears flowed.  She ran to her bedroom, where she sat next to baby James’ crib watching him breathe in his sleep.  She thanked God that she had this living memory of her dead lover.  The following evening, after crying intermittently throughout the day, she returned to the study to see if she could find records of any of the others in Jamie’s group; she found Rupert and Angus, but no record of Murtagh.

She hoped that young Willie Mackenzie, who escaped Fort George before the English victors returned, had found safety.

She read a letter from the Earl of Ancram, William Kerr, a Scottish nobleman, to Sir Everard Fawkener, Secretary to the Duke of Cumberland, in which he wrote: “I have quite lost the little humanity I had for ‘em, I mean even for those who pretend to be well affected, none of them give us the smallest assistance on the contrary I am persuaded that there is hardly one of them that would not rather conceal a Rebel than inform us of them.”  Reading this, she hoped Willie might have found a sympathetic household to conceal him.

From that point on, Claire felt hollow. Where she used to hold feelings of hope, there was a cavity inside.  The only exceptions were her child, James, and stepson, John.  As the older Wade children aged, she would prepare them to attend prestigious boarding schools, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to part with James or John.  When the time came, she would arrange for them to attend day schools and remain with her in the family home.

Claire had, however, determined that once the three older children were all enrolled in boarding schools, she would return to Scotland and visit the area Jamie’s family had lived in.  Given the extent of the clearings, she couldn’t assume any Frasers would still be living on the family estate, but she felt drawn to see more of the Scottish highlands.  It was part of her son’s heritage, even if that link was known only to her.  James and John, her sole sources of affection, would travel with her.  She had promised she would find Jamie no matter what, and even if that meant visiting his grave, she would keep that promise.


	7. Timeo Danaos et dona ferentes (Virgil, ‘The Aeneid’)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title means: "Beware of Danaans [Greeks or other strangers] bearing gifts."
> 
> A theme of The Aeneid is fulfilling destiny, or fate, which has some parallels with this story.
> 
> Claire uses her position as the widow of General Wade to her advantage to gain access to information and places.

 

In order to retain some semblance of sanity, Claire began collecting maps of Scotland and the routes north.  She cultivated friendships with some prominent Scots who had supported the King and moved to London after the uprising was quashed.  Some of these Scots still held large tracts of land in Scotland, which were managed on their behalf. Whereas the Scottish estates had been self-sufficient for hundreds of years, the rich landowners now wanted rents in cash instead of tenants providing labour.  Many of the tenants were forced from the land. 

To balance her advantaged position against those who were disadvantaged, Claire set up a small apothecary where she would treat the children of the poor in London twice a week, while James and John were cared for by one of the maids, Mary.  For these people, her healing was the only health care available to them.

When the last of the older Wade children was enrolled in boarding school in the late summer of 1750, she prepared to take a journey north.  She would take James, now 3, John and one of the servants, Mary, with her.  The friendships she had cultivated in London meant she had numerous offers of accommodation en route and some interesting leads on where prisoners might have been taken.  (Largely from people who had been involved in rounding up the Scots, directly or indirectly.  She had to bite her tongue when those discussions were taking place.)  Maybe if she could find Murtagh she could find out more about how Jamie had died.  She needed to know, even if the news would distress her.

It would take about 10-14 days to travel between London and Edinburgh.  Travelling with two children made a public stagecoach impractical.  They would need to travel in stages, stopping at the homes of families she knew.  Progress on the poor roads was slow and coaching inns were busy, noisy places where uninterrupted sleep was almost impossible.   She was fortunate enough to have befriended the Duke of Atholl and his family.  They were spending late summer and autumn in London, but their private stagecoach was to be returned to their home, Blair Castle, without them.  They offered the empty coach to Claire, who would then need only arrange a second coach to travel further north towards Fort William.

 

“We will need enough clothing and some clean bedding for two weeks, Mary.  We can wash what we have at Blair Castle before moving on.  Can you please pack for James, John and yourself?  I will pack my own bags.”  Claire wanted to pack some documents and other items which were too personal to share with Mary.  They ensured they had food and trinkets to feed and amuse the children en route.

 

They had ten stops in total: Cambridge, Lincoln, Sheffield, Rotherham, York, Newcastle-upon-Tyne, Berwick-on-Tweed, Edinburgh, Perth and Fort William.  They would also spend some days at Blair Castle.  While in Edinburgh, Claire used her position as General Wade’s widow to gain information on the whereabouts of prisoners.  She finally discovered that Murtagh was being held at Fort William when the records were last updated.  She prayed he would still be there and that she might be able to gain access to him.

 

The journey was a long and arduous one.  Even though she was exhausted, Claire spared no time on arrival in Fort William.  She left James and John with Mary in accommodation and arrived at the Fort armed with some paperwork she had found in Wade’s study.  The General in charge of the Fort was, as luck would have it, a former colleague of Wade’s who made her reasonably welcome.

 

“I have come to Scotland with the intention of buying some land, General.  Should I succeed in finding a suitable title, I will place it under management and would wish to avail myself of the opportunity of having some prisoners to work the land.  I think ideally some prisoners from the area would be suited, as they would be less likely to seek an escape.  Do you agree?”, Claire asked.

 

“I’ve no idea why you would want to own land in this God forsaken neck of the woods, Mrs Wade.  But if you should find suitable land, I am sure we can come to some arrangement”, he smiled.

 

Claire knew that ‘arrangement’ meant money for his pocket as well as government coffers: “I’m sure we can negotiate a sum which is agreeable, General.  While I’m here, may I see the prisoners’ quarters.  I am also a healer and might be able to be of assistance as I pass through.  I worked with the General at Forts Augustus and George.”

 

The General’s eyes shot up.  He was sceptical, but he also knew that there were some prisoners who hadn’t been particularly productive in recent months due to sickness.  If Mrs Wade could get them working, he could get some work out of them. And work meant money.

 

“Well, that is an unusual offer, but we do have some prisoners in our sick quarters you might be able to assist.  Follow me”, the General indicated to the door.  Claire lifted her medical bag and followed him. The closer they walked to the prisoners’ quarters, the greater the stench of stale air, human excrement and rotting flesh.  Finally, a thick wooden door was unlocked, and the General entered with Claire and two prison guards.

 

Claire scanned the room.  She didn’t see Murtagh until he sat up from what she supposed had been a mattress long ago.  It was now a pile of filthy rags.  She wasn’t sure he’d recognised her at first, but he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and then she saw the barest of grins.

 

Claire asked if she could have a bowl of clean water.  She had brought strips of old sheeting and tinctures with her.  She started with the prisoner next to Murtagh, a man with a festering wound which she cleaned and placed iodine on.  She then wrapped the wound with sheeting.  The soldiers watched from afar, and the General lost interest and left to return to his office.

 

Claire then moved on to Murtagh: “I think you remember me, Murtagh.”

 

“I do, Claire.  How did ye get in here?  A Sassenach woman amongst us savages”, he smiled.

 

“Long story, Murtagh”, she told him as she checked him for wounds.  She found a fetid cut on his back and began cleaning it, talking quietly as she worked: “What became of Jamie, Murtagh?  Is he buried at Culloden?”.

 

“There is a man buried at Culloden bearing Jamie’s name, Claire”, he replied.  “But it’s no’ Jamie.”

 

“Please tell me.  I need to know”, she gasped and fought back tears.

 

“Jamie had a few things on him bearing his name.  I took them and put them on a dead body, then I dragged him from the field.  He was wounded but I managed to hide him and get him away.  Lass, I hope he made it to Lallybroch but I canna be sure.  I was captured and have been in a few places like this.  Last time I saw him, he could walk and moved at night.  He’s a canny lad.”

 

Murtagh couldn’t see the tears finally falling down Claire’s face as she worked on his back.  When she moved in front of him, she told him: “Murtagh, I need to find him.  He has a son.  I have a rough plan which might work.  If it does, I’ll be back for you.  Take heart, friend.”

 

“I hope ye do find him, Claire, but if ye do I dinna want ye to risk everything for me.  Get him to safety or keep him there.  He’s the closest I have to a son and I wish him safe and loved”, Murtagh told her.

 

“Thank you, Murtagh.  And God bless you”.  She finished dressing his wound and moved on to other prisoners.

 

Claire visited the General’s office when she had completed her work: “I think you’ll find they’ll recover provided they receive daily food and water, General.  You should get more work from most of them.  I’ll return if I find land which suits my needs.”

 

Claire left with a spring in her step.  She had a long way to go, but she had some hope in her heart.  The thought of Jamie meeting baby James generated new energy in Claire’s tired heart.  When she was out of view of the Fort, she sobbed with relief. 

 

 


	8. झूठ करनेवाला

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire ventures into the Scottish Highlands in a quest to find Jamie.
> 
> I gave this chapter a name in Hindi because I think the script is beautiful. It means 'fibber'. For those of you who haven't heard the word before, it means someone who tells a small lie and it's used in this chapter.

 

Claire returned to the accommodation to find Mary exhausted from the two young boys in her care.  James and John may not have been brothers, but they were great friends who had formed a formidable team with their combination of energy and determination.  Claire told Mary to have a rest while she fed, bathed, dressed and read to them.

 

Mary was interested to know how Claire’s visit to Fort William had gone: “Did you have a successful meeting with the General, Madam?”

 

“I did, Mary.  I’m hopeful I will be able to come to some agreement with him on the provision of labour should I buy a property.  That, of course, rather depends on whether I can find one which suits my requirements.”  Claire was only giving Mary the minimum of information.  There was no certainty to her plans at all, and a degree of secrecy to boot.

 

“We’ll be travelling to a property called _Lallybroch_ tomorrow.  I am hoping to have discussions with the owner.  Unfortunately, I haven’t been able to make contact with them so our arrival will not have been anticipated.  I’m uncertain what sort of reception we might receive, so I would appreciate your help with the boys while we are there.  I hope it won’t make you feel uncomfortable”, Claire explained.

 

“I’m sure we’ll cope, Madam.  Will we be staying at the property?”, Mary asked.

 

“I doubt it, Mary.  We will keep all our possessions in the stagecoach while the driver waters the horses and travel on to a nearby town or village, I imagine”, Claire told her.

 

The following morning, they readied themselves for the journey to _Lallybroch_ via Broch Mordha.  The stagecoach driver was familiar with the area and the limited accommodation thereabouts.  As they approached the property she knew as Jamie Fraser’s home, Claire’s heart was beating rapidly, her stomach was churning, and she had a strange combination of anticipation and dread in her bones.  She was an Englishwoman with a maid, a stagecoach and two well-dressed children approaching a property which had almost certainly suffered for any links to the Jacobean rebellion.  There was every chance she would be as welcome as a leper.

 

When the stagecoach pulled up, she saw a young man emerge from the stables and asked if the driver might water the horses.  The young man looked at her tentatively: “Aye, I suppose it’s alright, but I’ll need to check with my Da”.  He eyed her suspiciously and headed for the main house, Claire following him.  As they approached the large door, it opened, and a weathered man appeared.  Claire immediately noticed that he was wearing a wooden artificial leg below the left knee.  He descended the few steps with a little difficulty and eyed her with suspicion: “Can I help ye, madam?  Are ye lost or in need of assistance?”

 

As he spoke, Claire noticed a dark-haired woman in the doorway, drying her hands on her apron and looking on with distrust.  She and the man who had spoken fitted the description Jamie had given of his sister and brother in law, Jenny and Ian Murray.

 

“Good morning, my name is Claire.  I believe this is the property known as _Lallybroch_ , and you might be Jenny and Ian?”, she inquired.

 

The Murrays looked at one another with surprise.  Jenny descended the steps: “Aye, but I dinna know who you are and what business ye might have here.”  She wasn’t hostile, but neither was she welcoming.  Claire wore a tentative smile.

 

As Claire was about to respond, James and John jumped from the stagecoach and ran toward Claire: “Mama”, John cried, “James hit Mary!”

 

“Didn’t.  You fibbed.  You're a fibber!”, James argued.

 

Claire saw Jenny’s face as she sighted James.  Her mouth had fallen open and she and Ian looked at one another in amazement.  Could they see the likeness with Jamie?  The red hair and the deep-sea eyes were so like his, but Jenny would have known Jamie as a child and might see a greater, or lesser, likeness to her brother at the same age.

 

“I was wondering if I could speak to you, if it’s convenient of course.  I have news of Murtagh, and I believe you might have news of others who were at Fort Augustus and Fort George at the same time as him”.  Claire looked at Jenny with a slight grin and a look of hopefulness.  Jenny was looking sceptical and Claire was concerned that she would turn them away. 

 

“Ye know of Murtagh? Aye, well we can offer ye a cup of tea, but we have very little information we can share with ye, Mrs …?”, Jenny raised her eyebrows.

 

“Ward.  Claire Ward”.  Claire lifted James to her hip and looked over to John: “John darling, could you stay with Mary please?  She needs someone to look after her.”  John wasn’t impressed, but he did as Claire asked.

 

As Jenny walked ahead towards the kitchen, Ian ushered Claire into the house.  The hall was lined with beautiful timbers and portraits.  Claire noticed that one of the timber panels was badly damaged: “What a shame.  How did that happen?”

 

Ian answered simply: “Redcoats” and continued to the kitchen.

 

When she arrived in the kitchen, Claire was introduced to Mrs Crook and Mary, who both worked in the house, and offered a cup of tea.  The air of suspicion was heavy, but if there was strength in numbers she was already defeated.  She suspected it was the interest in James and the mention of Murtagh that had got her this far.  James was clearly fascinated by Ian and his leg and his child-like banter and Ian’s paternal instincts broke the ice.

 

“How old is wee James, Claire?”, Jenny asked.

 

“He’s 3.  4 in December”, Claire smiled with pride.

 

“A lovely name”, Ian commented.

 

“Yes, he’s named after his father”, Claire said looking to see their response. Ian looked up at Jenny.  No words were spoken but so much was said.

 

Jenny changed to the subject of Murtagh: “Ye said ye had word of Murtagh.  I’m hoping ye havena come to tell us he’s dead or dying.”  Mrs Crook placed a hand on Jenny’s shoulder as she sat waiting to hear the worst.

 

“No, he’s not dead or dying.  He’s in Fort William.  He’s been sick and had a fusty cut on his back, but I treated that, and it should improve”, Claire explained.

 

Ian looked surprised: “Ye’re a Beaton are ye?”

 

“Yes, I am.  That’s how I knew Murtagh.  I was a healer in Fort Augustus and Fort George when Murtagh was there”, she told them.

 

“So, ye know Murtagh, ye know what a Beaton is and you know of the time in the Forts. Claire, I think ye should come into the lounge room with me and Ian.  Bring wee James with ye”, Jenny told her with a perplexed tone.  “I think we’ve a lot to talk about.”

 

Claire picked up James and followed Jenny and Ian.  She wasn’t sure if she was about to be welcomed or she was walking the plank, but she had managed to pique their interest.

 

 

 

 


	9. A friend in need is a friend indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A Friend in Need” by Cassius Marcellus Coolidge. Perhaps the most famous of Coolidge's paintings, it depicts seven dogs sitting around a table playing poker in the wee morning hours. It derives its name from the bulldog handing an ace under the table to his friend.
> 
> In this chapter Claire is "playing poker" with Ian and Jenny when she is handed an ace by her stepson.

 

Claire settled into a comfortable chair, facing Ian and Jenny on a couch.  James had spotted some wooden toys and Ian had offered them to him to play with.

“So Claire, how is it that ye could get into Fort William to see Murtagh?  Even if we’d known he was there, we couldna get to him”, Jenny asked questioningly.  Her air of suspicion was like a veil.

“Well, as you can no doubt tell I’m English.  I know some of the people running places like Fort William and that was an advantage.  I’m also a healer, and the General had some sick prisoners.  If the Generals have sick prisoners, they can’t get them to work and that means they lose money, so he granted me access”, Claire replied.

“But how can ye be friendly with these Generals _and_ Murtagh?”, Ian asked.  “Murtagh is a sworn enemy of the King’s forces and ye could tell from the damage in the hallway that the Redcoats dinna exactly love us.”

Claire realised that she was going to have difficulty explaining her position, which looked like that of a double agent to the Murrays.

“I need to be totally honest with you.  I think you noticed the resemblance between James and …”.  She didn’t finish her sentence, as young John ran into the room with Mary in hot pursuit.

“Mama, Mary won’t allow me to get something from your bag and I need it.  _Please_ hurry up”, John urged her, and he ran back outside.

Claire asked Mary to watch James as she hurried to catch up with John: “John, wait.  What is so important?  Slow down!”

Claire arrived at the stagecoach.  The driver was in the stables brushing the horses and chatting to one of the Murray children.  John had pushed her bag to the door: “I need it now!  The wooden snake.”

“Why now John?”

“Jamie asked me to look after it and I need to give it back to him”, John smiled.

“Jamie?  You’ve seen him?  Where?”, Claire scanned the area.

“Up there, in the rocks”, John told her.

Claire grabbed the wooden snake from her bag and gave it to John: “Show me John.”

Claire watched as John ran up the hill towards the rocks and disappeared.  She followed in his footsteps but couldn’t see him anywhere.  Suddenly, John emerged from an overgrown area close to the rocks and grabbed her by the hand: “In here Mamma”.  Claire clambered up behind the growth and stepped into a cave.  Looking at her was a man with unkempt red hair and bright blue eyes – Jamie.

For about five seconds they looked at one another in disbelief, then Jamie stepped forward and took Claire in his arms: “Sassenach, ye found me.  How?”

“That’s such a long story Jamie and I will tell it to you, but why are you in this cave?  And how did John find you?  Let me look at you!”, she said stepping back.

Jamie was looking like a hermit.  His clothes were quite ragged, his hair was longer than she remembered it, he was pale and thin but the beautiful man she knew was behind all that.  She was sure of it. 

“I have someone you need to meet.  Can you come to the main house?  Or must you remain hidden?  I do have a maid and a stagecoach driver with me”, Claire explained.

“I canna risk leaving the cave in daylight.  There are spies everywhere, Claire.  They may have seen John already.  I can venture down at night, please can ye be there tonight?”, Jamie asked, looking eager.

“I think that rather depends on Jenny and Ian, Jamie.  I think they suspect I’m the devil incarnate as we speak.  How can I convince them I am your friend, or more than a friend?” she smiled.

“Give them this”, he said handing her the snake.  “Sawny was made for me by my dead brother Willie, and they know how precious it is to me.  Wee John realised that too”, he said patting John on the shoulder and smiling at the boy he had befriended years before.  “But dinna let anyone else know.  My life could depend on it.”

Jamie turned to John: “Do ye understand that ye canna talk to anyone but Claire about this John?”

“I do, Jamie.  I can keep a secret for a friend”, he said proudly.

“We’ll return to the main house then, Jamie.  I’ll see you tonight?”, Claire looked at him hopefully.

“Aye, tonight”, Jamie said as he stepped forward and hugged her again.  “I canna believe ye are here.  It’s a miracle.  I have missed ye so much and I have tales ye wouldna believe, Claire.”

Claire kissed him: “Tonight my love.  I can’t wait.”

She and John checked no-one was looking and crept from the cave, carrying Sawney.  Hopefully the small wooden snake would convince Jenny and Ian that she was a friend.  They walked down the hill, seeing several deer watching them from the hills.

Claire held John’s hand as they walked: “I am so proud of you, John.  I’m amazed you recognised Jamie and remembered his precious snake.”

“One should always remember true friends, Mamma.  Jamie was so kind to me, and I can remember that, even though I was but a small lad.  But I have to keep _everything_ about him secret, is that right?”, John asked.

“Yes.  It’s a long story John, but Jamie’s life depends on us being _very_ careful”, Claire told him as she placed her arm around his shoulders.

“I understand, Mamma.  Not even Mary?”, John asked.

“Not even Mary”, Claire clarified.  “If in doubt, leave the talking to me.”  John was a mature boy for his age and Claire truly loved her stepson.  Having tutored him for several years, she was well aware of his level of intelligence and sensitive nature.

When they arrived at the main house, Jenny was at the front steps waiting for them: “Are ye alright lad?  Did ye find what ye wanted?” she asked.

Claire placed Sawny in her hand: “Yes, we did.  We found the owner of this too – James’ father”, Claire smiled.

“Ah dhia!” Jenny exclaimed.  “Come in.  I’ll show Ian.  He willna believe it.”

Claire grabbed Jenny by the arm: “We can’t let anyone else know what John found though.  Mary, my maid, is a wonderful person but she can’t begin to understand what is at stake if the truth is revealed.  Jamie plans to come to the house this evening.  May we stay?  And what should I tell the stagecoach driver?”

Jenny smiled: “I’m beginning to think ye really do understand, Claire.  Leave it to me”, Jenny replied as she placed Sawney in her pocket.

When they returned to the lounge room, Jenny gave Ian a knowing smile.  They understood one another’s non-verbal communication very well.  In times of stress and danger they were able to communicate easily.  “Mrs Ward and the bairns are going to stay wi’ us overnight, Ian.  I’ll arrange for Mary and the stagecoach driver to stay in the cottage next to Mrs Crook.  We have a lot of discussing to do.”

Mary suggested that she stay in the main house to help with the boys, but Claire told her she deserved a good rest after the long trip.  If James woke, he might insist in being brought to his mother.  It was agreed.

They ate well.  Mrs Crook was the kind of cook who could turn leftovers into a delicious stew, and Mary had baked fresh bread.  As it began to grow dark, Mrs Crook showed Mary and the driver their quarters and Claire readied the boys for sleep.  Jenny set up a room for the boys next to Claire’s and they waited for night to fall.


	10. A wee surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire finally shares her secret with Jamie.

 

 

 

Claire explained to Jenny and Ian how she and Jamie had met, that she had been a widow who was caring for John, that her marriage to General Ward had been one of mutual convenience and nothing more.  As she spoke, Ian rose and walked from the room.

“Ian always hears when Jamie’s approaching.  He’s like a hawk.  Jamie willna enter the house until Ian or I give him the all clear”, Jenny explained.

Claire rose and found she was wringing her hands in anticipation.  There was the sound of hushed voices and then Jamie entered the room, followed by Ian.  Claire couldn’t contain her emotions, running to Jamie and bursting into tears with the sheer relief of having him in her arms.  Jamie was much the same.  He picked her up, kissed her, then held her in his arms as she held him.

“I believe Claire has a wee surprise for ye, brother”, Jenny smiled.  A tear fell down her cheek as she looked at Jamie.  She hadn’t seen him this happy in an age, not as long as she could remember.  “Go on, show him”, Jenny urged Claire.

Claire stood and led Jamie back through the door and along the corridor, quietly opening the door to the room in which John and James were sleeping.

“Aye, wee John is fast asleep”, Jamie smiled.  Claire pointed to the red-headed boy asleep in the far corner: “Jamie, this is James.  He’s our son and he is _so_ like you, it makes my heart burst with love.”

She watched as Jamie sat slowly on the chair next to James’ bed and took in the sight of his 3 (nearly 4) year old child.

“He’s _ours_?  From Fort George?”, Jamie muttered in amazement.

“He is.  He’s been raised as John’s step-brother.  He has 2 step-sisters and another step-brother also.  I married their father, but it was a marriage of convenience.  I never slept with him, Jamie.  I have been true to you for all these years.”

Jamie gently placed his finger on the small boy’s curls, a smile lifting the ends of his mouth.  “My son.  _Our boy._   Oh Claire, this is the greatest gift.  All those years on the run, wondering if my life was worth anything, and not knowing that I had a child who was growing up to be sae bonny.  I just want to sit and watch him for five minutes, watch him breathe.”  Claire stood and watched Jamie taking in the existence of James.  There was no need for words.  Jamie’s eyes on his son, the unconditional love he obviously had for this child who was his spitting image, was all she needed to bring her joy.  The reality of his child must’ve struck Jamie some minutes later, as he covered his mouth and sobbed.  Claire kissed him then led him from the room and closed the door.

“Christ Claire.  When I woke this morning, I wondered if I should give myself up, but this changes everything.  You and him.  Ye’re everything.”

“Let’s go back and sit with Ian and Jenny.  We have so much to catch up on.”  She kissed his lips.  “And I don’t mean just words.”

They walked back, hand in hand.  Ian had four glasses of whisky ready for a toast to wee James Fraser and his mother.

Jenny had numerous questions about Claire’s past, her marriage to General Ward, her work as a healer and the birth of James.  Ian wanted to know what she had seen at the two Forts before returning to London.  Jamie wanted to look at her, listen to her and hold her.  His hand was on hers, or on her shoulder, the entire time.

Claire finally began to explain her plan for them to consider: buying the land in James’ name to gain some protection from the Crown, them remaining as managers and the tenants remaining as labour, getting prisoners such as Murtagh on the property to work in safety, maintaining a simple but sustainable life, growing and selling some food to make the property look like a business, her position as an English noble woman and trustee providing them with some security.  It was a lot to explain and a lot to take in.  Clearly, they needed time to consider the implications.

As the hours passed, Claire felt Jamie squeeze her hand and smile.  His playful blue eyes were telling her that he wanted her, and soon.  Claire rose: “Well, it’s been a very long day.  I think I should retire”, she said smiling at Jamie.

Jenny and Ian looked at one another.  Ian said quietly: “Jamie, remember ye must be back in the cave before the sun begins to rise.  The Redcoats like nothing more than a dawn raid.”

“Aye, ye’re right of course”, Jamie replied.

When they got to the bedchamber, Claire immediately began to undress.  Jamie’s need was even more urgent.  He pulled off his own clothes and furiously untied Claire’s skirts, kissing her at every opportunity.  In his frenzied state, Jamie had forgotten the scars that covered his back. They hadn’t been there last time he saw Claire.

Claire paused and ran a finger gently over the furrows formed on his back: “When Jamie? How?” she asked.

“My first escape from Ardsmuir”, Jamie gasped.  “Claire, lie on the bed.  I’m gonna burst from the wanting of ye, Sassenach.”

Claire laid on the bed and Jamie was on her in an instant.  His hands, his mouth and his tongue were everywhere in a frenzy of need.  Claire was feeling like a woman possessed, desperate to feel Jamie’s body next to hers.  The conversation with Ian and Jenny had almost been like foreplay.  They had looked at one another, touched one another and communicated need to one another as they spoke, and they were both in a heightened state of sexual need.

When Jamie finally loomed over Claire and his cock entered her, the gasps from both were the culmination of years of need.  Claire was biting Jamie’s shoulder and her nails were embedded in the skin of his arse.  His long, red hair was falling on her face like a curtain and their chests were sweaty as they built up enough friction to light a campfire.  Jamie ran his hand between them, rubbing at the point at which he had entered Claire and stimulating her until she squealed.

“More noise, Sassenach.  I want to hear years of want”, Jamie gasped in her ear.  She obliged.  The rush of sperm into her was accompanied by a satisfied groan from Jamie.  Claire burst into tears of joy and relief.  Jamie held her close: “Dinna cry, _mo chidre_.  We are together at last.  I canna believe it, but ye’re here.  My dreams came true.”

They fell asleep in one another’s arms.  When Claire woke, shards of light were shining across the bedroom.  Jamie was gone.


	11. Rebels, Redcoats and Solicitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is walking a tightrope, trying to protect Jamie and the family.
> 
> Background: During this chapter, Claire discovers that the British government authorised a recruitment drive amongst the some of the former Jacobites. Simon Fraser was the first to answer the call. Impoverished Highlander youths rallied to their clansman’s banner – 800 in all. These men were quickly organised into the 78th Highland Regiment, also known as Fraser’s Highlanders. Simon Fraser and his regiment, along with the 77th or Montgomery’s Highlanders, served at the forefront of the war in America, and were present at James Wolfe’s defining victory on the Plains of Abraham in 1759.

 

After breakfast, Jenny took Claire and the boys for a walk around the property.  The Murray children stayed with Ian, who found walking the entire property too strenuous.  There were chores to be done and that included the children. The stagecoach driver had left, taking Mary to Edinburgh and promising to return in a week’s time to begin the long journey back to London.  He was to take a message to Ned Gowan, the Murray’s solicitor in Edinburgh, and ask that he visit Lallybroch while Claire was staying there. Claire had given Mary a holiday which, on the surface, seemed remarkably generous.  Realistically, it allowed her and the boys time with Jamie.

It was difficult for Jamie.  He had to remain hidden during daylight hours.  Fortunately, autumn was coming, and the daylight hours were shortening.  The moment he could, he would leave the cave and take a circuitous but reasonably concealed route to the house.  Claire would keep John and James awake for as long as possible.  Jamie revelled in his time with James.  They had decided that they couldn’t tell James that Jamie was his father.  A three-year-old could say things that might be problematic.  But James could tell that Jamie loved him.  Their interactions were honest, fun and demonstrative.  Jamie loved to hold James as he drifted off to sleep, then gently place him in his bed.  John enjoyed Jamie’s company too.  They were happy times.

As soon as the boys were fast asleep, he and Claire would retire to the bedchamber and spend hours in sexual stimulation.  They would talk about what might be possible for them as a couple and as a family, touching one another constantly.  They were drunk on their love.

“Claire, must ye go in a week?  Ye canna stay a wee bit longer so I can run my hands over yer arse, suck yer breasts and nail ye to the bed?”, Jamie laughed.

“Jamie, we need to be careful.  If we’re going to pull this off, I need to be seen as an English widow who is investing for her children.  If this is to be believable, I must use my solicitor in London and Jenny and Ian must use your Scottish solicitor.  The paperwork must be registered properly.  If we get it right, we can secure the property for the family and use it to free some prisoners like Murtagh.”  She cuddled closer: “And then I can spend more time here with you.  Lord forbid if I got pregnant though, that could be difficult to explain.”

“I know everything ye say is right, Sassenach, but I want ye here with me.  I want to share yer bed and I want to watch wee James grow.  I’ve missed over three years of his life.  Ye’ve done a wonderful job with him though Claire.  Ye’re a fine mother.  Aye but now, we must sleep.  I must be gone early.”

When Claire woke in the morning, Jamie had left.  It was fortunate, for the household was woken by the sound of gun butts beating on the secured front door before they rose.  Ian answered the door, Claire standing back.  To say the Redcoats were unpleasant would be an understatement.  They pushed through the door, knocking Ian against the wall, demanding access to the property.

Claire greeted them with her very best plum in mouth voice: “Good morning, gentlemen.  May I speak to the officer in charge here please?”

A self-important officer came to the fore: “Madam, we have reason to believe that there are escaped prisoners on this property.  To whom am I speaking?”

“My name is Claire Wade, the widow of General George Wade.  I am here with two of my sons as guests of the Murray family.  I am inspecting the property with a view to purchasing it from the Murrays.  I hardly believe they would be entertaining escaped prisoners in my presence”, Claire told the officer.  “My husband was responsible for Jacobite prisoners at Fort Augustus.  I am aware you are doing your job, but I believe you have been misled.  The person to whom you are referring was almost certainly the stagecoach driver who transported me to the property for my inspection.  He left yesterday.  He will return soon to convey me back to the home the General and I shared in London.”

The officer backed down, apologised and promptly left the house.

Jenny was wearing a sly grin: “Well, ye can come again Claire.  We’ve never been rid of them so quickly before.”

“You don’t think they’ll look elsewhere?”, Claire asked.

“Unlikely, but they’ll be back”, Ian answered.

They made breakfast for themselves and the children and then Jenny raised the issue of the property: “Ian and I think it best that we talk wi’ our solicitor, Ned Gowan, about what ye’ve proposed, Claire.  But we agree it might help with our problems.  Money is short and many families have been forced to sell to stay alive. We dinna wish to go to the colonies.”

Ian had also had news: “Word has it that the government has authorised a recruitment drive amongst the clans that had once defied it.  They want to use former enemies to build up the military, and Simon Fraser was the first to answer the call.  It’s difficult to know what it could mean for us.  I hadna expected to see Jacobites join with the English.  There’s talk of him leading a regiment to fight in the Americas.”

“In America?  But why?”, Claire asked.

“The British forces attacked French positions in the Americas and seized French ships.  It’s affected the Fraser businesses in France”, Ian told her.

Claire was concerned at this news.  She had considered Jamie’s family in France as a possible escape route if her plan didn’t work, but this news made that less likely.  She would need to keep an ear to the ground when she returned to London so she could make contingency plans.

When Ned Gowan did arrive, he ate lunch with the family. Later, Claire, Jenny and Ian met with him while Mrs Crook watched over the children.  Claire explained that she was interested in purchasing the property, and Ned had had some experience in acting for Scottish families in a similar situation to the Murrays.

“And ye wish the Murrays to remain on the property as managers?”, Ned asked.  “May I ask why, Mrs Wade?”

“They are familiar with the property, its tenants and the mix of crops and livestock the property can support.  If I employed a new manager, it could take them years to build up the knowledge the Murrays have”, Claire answered.

“And what part will you play in running the business?”, Ned asked.

“I will spend at least half the year at Lallybroch and the remainder of my time in London.  The property will be in James’ name, but I intend to have the property in trust until he is 25.  I want him to have the chance to get to know the property before he takes over.  I am making investments for the other Ward children also.  Do you have some concerns about this arrangement, Mr Gowan?”, Claire asked.

“Well, the British government’s policies are seeing many of the highland properties being cleared and this is quite different.  Most English landowners are keeping flocks on their properties, not people”.  Ned’s questions were interesting, but they were issues Claire had considered.

“Well, Mr Gowan.  If everyone else uses their property to raise sheep, it’s possible that there will be more sheep than demand for lamb.  I want to set up a farm which uses labour to produce crops like potatoes.  After all, man cannot live on lamb alone”, Claire smiled.

“Oh, I agree Mrs Wade.  The questions I’m asking are what you are likely to be asked by government officials and it seems you have some interesting answers.  I also want to be reassured that my clients, the Murrays, will have a home for their family.  I’ll talk to Ian and Jenny now, if that’s acceptable”, he said.

Claire left Ian and Jenny with Ned and went to check on John and James.  They were tucking into freshly baked bread and glasses of milk from the farm dairy.

Mrs Crook rarely spoke about anything other than food and the cooking of it, but when she served Claire with a mug of hot tea, she placed her hand on Claire’s shoulder: “Jenny has told us a little of what ye hope for _Lallybroch._ It would be grand if ye can help. Times have been hard.”

“I hope it will work out, Mrs Crook – for all of us”, Claire smiled.  As she sipped her tea, Claire prayed that she could protect Jamie and the rest of the family.   


	12. Parting is such sweet sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire has to leave Lallybroch to return to London and complete her plans.

 

 

 

 

Claire’s time at _Lallybroch_ was nearing an end.  Jenny and Ian had reached an agreement with Claire and Ned about how to proceed.  Ned would send a document to Claire’s solicitor in London so that she could proceed with purchasing the property with agreed conditions.  Jamie was dreading them leaving:

“Sassenach, how long will it be before ye’re back with the boys?”, he asked that night, as they lay naked in the bed. 

“It will take me about two weeks to get back to London.  Then I must make all the arrangements with the solicitor.  The Ward children will be home from their schools, winter will be upon us and the roads will be in very poor condition.  If the weather permits, I should return in March or the beginning of April I think”, she said running her hand down his cheek.  “You know it will be as soon as possible, Jamie.”

“Christ Claire, that’s months away.  I dinna know if I can manage without ye all that time.  Are ye sure ye canna get here sooner?”, he begged.

Claire rolled on top of him, placing her knees on each side of his hips.  “Do you want me to show you how much I want to be back with you?” she teased as she rubbed herself on his groin.  He placed his hands on her hips: “Ye know I love it when ye take control.  I like the feeling that ye canna wait for it.” 

He sat up and leaned on one elbow.  He used the other hand to hold her breast and suck on her nipple.  Claire became increasingly aroused and so did Jamie. 

“I do believe your cock is standing to attention”, she giggled.

“Would ye like it inside ye?”, Jamie teased.

“God yes”, Claire replied.

“Beg for it”, Jamie laughed.

Claire leaned down and whispered in his ear: “Please Mr Fraser, would you give me the pleasure of making such passionate love to me that it leaves me in no doubt of how much you want me to return to you?”

Jamie rolled her on to her back and entered her with force: “Oh yes, ye’ll have no doubt when I’ve finished with ye.”

He lifted her legs and drove into her with such force that she was sure he’d hit her cervix. She squealed. She lifted her hips into him: “I think you can do better than that” she teased.

Jamie held her arse tight and penetrated her repeatedly, grunting with the effort used.  She twisted as he entered her.  It was almost like a corkscrew opening a wine bottle.

After a few minutes, Jamie called out to her: “Give me yer mouth, Sassenach” and a few more thrusts brought them to the moment of completion. 

They lay on their backs panting.  Jamie was quiet for a few minutes and then rolled towards Claire and spoke quietly: “Sassenach, it’s no’ just the bedding, ye ken.  To have ye with me again.  To talk wi’ you.  To know I can say anything, not guard my words or hide my thoughts.”

“I know” she said, “it’s the same for me.  I will be back.  I promise.  I do love you Jamie.”

“And I ye”, he said kissing her.

The following day, Claire began packing away their belongings.  James looked at his clothes and other items being packed in the bag:

“Where we going?” he asked.

“Back to London”, Claire answered.

“Want to stay here”, James said with certainty.

“We will come back in Spring, James”, she replied.

“Jamie and John coming too?” he asked.

“John is coming, but Jamie is staying here.  This is his home”, Claire told him.

“I stay with Jamie”, James announced, his arms crossed in defiant mode.

“You must come with me James.  Jamie will be here when we come back.”

“No! Staying here!”.  James was digging his heels in.

“James, come and sit on my lap.  We need to talk about something.”  Claire held out her arms and James reluctantly moved towards her.

“Would you like to live here, in Scotland?”, Claire asked, holding him close.

“Aye, with Jamie” he told her.  She smiled as she realised, he was even adopting Jamie’s style of speech.  Like father, like son.

“Well, we are going to be spending a lot more time in Scotland soon, James.  But first, I have to sort out our house in London”, she assured him.

“Come back soon?  John too?”, James questioned.

“As soon as possible, James.  John too.”

That evening, when Jamie arrived at the house, Claire told him about James’ defiant stance.  She watched as a few tears slowly ran down his cheeks.  “I will miss the wee lad so much.  John too.  But the losing of ye, Claire.  That will break my heart.”  He reached out and drew her to him.

“Jamie, we made a promise a long time ago at Fort George.  Do you remember?”

“Aye, ”ye must promise me we will find one another again, no matter what”.  I remember it well.”

“And did I find you, Jamie?”

“Ye did, and I couldna be happier.  I know ye’ll be back, but I wish it didna have to be so long.”

James burst into the room and ran at Jamie, who scooped him up in his arms and swung him in the air.  Next it was John’s turn.  The boys jumped all over Jamie, laughing as he “played rough”.  Claire watched on, deep in thought.  These were her boys and she loved them with all her heart.  To have them together forever would be her heart’s dream.

The stagecoach arrived the following morning.  While the driver watered the horses and prepared them for the trip to Edinburgh, Claire said her farewells to the Murrays.  They now accepted that Claire had their best interests at heart.  They had some reluctance about the property changing hands, but knew that this was largely a means of protecting their home.  One bad crop or drought could spell the end for them otherwise.

Jenny did express one regret to Claire: “I would have liked _Lallybroch_ to have an owner with the Fraser name, Claire.  If it canna be a Murray, it should be a Fraser.”

Claire smiled: “Didn’t I tell you?  James’ full name is James William Fraser Ward.  Over time, I think he’ll be happy to shed the Ward name and be a Fraser.  I didn’t know I’d find Jamie, but I did want to acknowledge him as James’ father.”

Ian laughed: “That’s a grand plan, Claire.  Sometimes I wonder if ye can tell the future.”

“If only that were possible”, Claire laughed.

They hugged farewell and the boys scrambled on to the stagecoach.  Their first stop would be to pick up Mary.  Claire looked up at the rocks overlooking _Lallybroch_ and blew a kiss. “Farewell my love” she muttered as she fought back the tears.  She couldn’t see Jamie peering out: “Hurry back mo chidre”, he whispered.


	13. May the Lord bring ye to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire's love for Jamie is her first priority.

 

 

 

The trip back to London was one of sadness and reflection for Claire.  She tried to concentrate on Mary’s stories of Edinburgh, but they sounded like excitable prattle most of the time.  She would pause and say “really?” and “hmm” regularly to give the impression she was listening.  However, Mary did say something that she heard and responded to:

“Did you say you’d prefer living in Edinburgh to London, Mary?” Claire said in a surprised tone.

“I believe I might, Madam.  It’s not as busy as London, and although there is poverty it’s somehow more bearable. It’s a beautiful place.”  Mary continued clarifying her statement, but Claire was caught on the idea of living in Edinburgh.  This might be an answer to her concerns.  If she sold the large house in London and bought _Lallybroch_ , there would be enough to buy a comfortable home in Edinburgh.  It would be easier for her to move between _Lallybroch_ and Edinburgh and she would still have everything needed for the boys as they grew.  What of the other Ward children though?  She had taken them on as part of her commitment.  They were significantly older than John and James and it was doubtful they would entertain a move to Edinburgh.  Her mind was racing with possibilities that helped her to blot out Mary’s chatter and the sadness she felt at leaving Jamie.

They moved at a fair pace to make it to London in 12 days.  They were exhausted on arrival, but Claire only had a brief rest before focussing on solicitor’s instructions for the purchase of _Lallybroch_ and the establishment of a trustee arrangement.  She had decided to seek advice from her solicitor on the value of the property in London and wrote to Ned Gowan asking for guidance on the value of quality properties in Edinburgh.

The oldest of the Ward children, William, had now reached the age of 17.  He told Claire that he wanted to become an officer in the British Army, like his father. A prospective officer must have reached the age of 16 but not yet 21 years, be able to read and write, and show a letter of recommendation from an officer with the rank of major or above. William met all these criteria and spoke to Claire about a purchased commission, about £450 – a considerable sum.  She hoped he never served in Scotland, but otherwise agreed to help him follow his dream.

Jane and Emilia were now 16 and 14 respectively.  Jane had been invited to become a personal companion to a wealthy female aristocrat related to General Ward.  This was a prestigious position and virtually guaranteed her entry into a social circle in which she would find a wealthy husband.  She and Emilia were close, and Jane had asked that Emilia join her to become personal tutor to the family’s young children.  Claire was delighted that they would have one another.  They also had the benefit of the substantial trust funds left to them by their father.

Everything was falling into place.  Claire could return to Scotland with John and James knowing that the Ward children were well occupied. 

Claire had been back in London for twenty days when a hand-written note was delivered to the Ward home by a stagecoach driver.  Mary brought it to her directly.  It was a note from Jenny telling her that Jamie had fallen sick and she and Ian were very concerned.  They wondered when she might be able to return, as they were unable to call a healer to the house to tend to him.  She could see from the date on the note that it had been written ten days ago.  The stagecoach driver must have been told of its urgency. 

Claire began packing immediately.  She decided to leave Mary in charge of the household in her absence but would take James and John with her.

“I can come with you Madam”, Mary was insisting.  “It will be difficult for you with the two boys alone.  Are you certain you need to go so soon?”

“Thank you, Mary.  The note was from Scotland.  I need to travel back to sort out some issues involving _Lallybroch_.  I’m not sure how long I will be there, and I would like someone to be here in the event that William, Jane or Emilia need some assistance”, Claire told her.  She made no mention of the Murrays or Jamie.

While Mary packed for the boys, Claire organised her medical instruments, tinctures and solvents.  There was no mention of the symptoms of Jamie’s illness, so she needed to be prepared for anything and everything.  She also arranged for a private stagecoach at quite some expense – time was of the essence.

Twenty-four hours later, Claire, James and John were on their way north again.  The boys were not particularly keen on another long trip, but they were delighted to be heading to _Lallybroch._ Claire made no mention of Jamie’s sickness, as it would only upset them.

The stagecoach driver, a Scot, was very helpful, particularly when Claire told him that she was purchasing a Scottish property but keeping the family and crofters in situ: “Aye madam, ‘tis a shame there are not more like ye.  Some are being left with nothing but the clothes they wear and the wee bags they can carry.”  They were on the road from dawn to dusk, sleeping in some questionable taverns overnight.

The only brief stopover Claire made was to Ned Gowan’s office in Edinburgh.  He had found some properties he thought might be of interest to her and promised to gather the details together and visit her at _Lallybroch._

They arrived in the evening of the eleventh day from leaving London, exhausted but relieved.  Claire saw Jenny on the step awaiting her.  She grabbed her medicine bag and ran in, while Ian helped the driver and the boys with the luggage.  Although risky, Jenny had placed Jamie in a room at the rear of the ground floor.  She lit the candles in the room so Claire could see what ailed Jamie.

By the bed was a bowl containing yellow-grey phlegm streaked with blood and Jamie was running a fever.  She and Jenny helped him sit up, causing him to cough.  It sounded like he was rattling.

“How long has he had this cough, Jenny?”, Claire asked.

“It must be just over three weeks now.  I didna want to contact ye Claire, but after four days of fever and coughing I felt I must.  He was in a state. I knew it would take time for ye to get here after ye got a message”, Jenny replied.

“I’m glad you did.  His lung infection is becoming chronic.  You’ve done well. I just hope I got here in time”.  Claire removed her coat and immediately set about arranging things.

“Jenny, if you have them, I need lemons, honey, boiled water which has cooled for washing, more boiled water which has cooled for drinking, clean cloths or towels and two stones or flat lumps of wood to lift the head of the bed.  Also, can you ask Mrs Crook to prepare some clear broth please?”  Claire got straight to work.  She stripped Jamie of almost all his clothes.  When the cooled water arrived, she washed his entire body in an effort to bring his fever down.  She also wanted to check he didn’t have any wounds which hadn’t been noticed.  She was confident she could smell festering.  While she was working, Jamie was groaning and mumbling incoherently.

Finally, Claire found a festering wound in the back of Jamie’s knee.  It would be easy to miss in that location.  The cut had become infected and was oozing.  Even if Jenny had treated Jamie’s chest infection, this would have continued to cause problems.  She used her instruments to clean the wound and started treating it with warm soaks.

While the Murrays cared for James and John, Claire tended Jamie all night.  Jenny stayed with him the following morning, while an exhausted Claire got a few hours sleep.  After breakfast the following morning, Claire took James and John in to see a sleeping Jamie.

“Jamie very sick”, James said looking upset.

“Will he … will he live Mama?”, John asked through his tears.

“I think he will, but he’s going to need a lot of care and kindness”, Claire told them.

James grabbed his mother’s skirts: “You are kind Mama.  You will make him better, I know you will.”  Claire kissed him on the head and they quietly left the room.

That evening, Claire was giving Jamie’s wound the third warm soak of the day when he looked at her, seemingly through hazy eyes.  He was still quite delirious: “I wish ye were here Sassenach.  I can see ye but I know ‘tis only a vision.  May the Lord bring ye to me …”

Claire leant over and kissed him on the cheek: “I’m here my love.  You can rest now.  I will take good care of you Jamie.  I will never leave you again.”

He sighed and fell back into a fretful sleep.  Claire watched him overnight again.


	14. The Devil is in the Detail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's health is improving. Claire continues to develop her detailed plans with the help of Ned Gowan.

 

 

 

 

 

Claire had fallen asleep in the chair next to Jamie’s bed, her head and shoulders resting next to his body.  She was woken at dawn by a hand brushing her hair.  Bleary-eyed, she looked up to see Jamie looking down at her with a half-smile and weary eyes.

“Ye came, Sassenach.  I prayed that you would”, he said stroking her hair.

“I’ve been here for days Jamie.  I’ve slept so little I couldn’t tell you how many days.  They all seem to have merged into one.  How are you feeling?”, she grinned.

“I dinna think there’s a part of me that doesna ache, Claire.  Except my heart now I know ye are here.  Did ye bring the boys?”, he asked.

“I did.  They’ve been worried about you.  We all have.  I’m going to get you some broth.”  She rose, planning to head to the kitchen, but Jamie quietly told her: “Claire, I need ye to lie next to me more than I need broth.  Just a wee while please.”

Claire climbed on to the bed and lay next to him, her head on his chest.  He was still hot, but his fever had subsided, and his breathing was steady.  His cough was still penetrating, but he didn’t rattle as he had.  He would take some time to recuperate and would need to be cared for.

“I will never leave you again”, Claire told him.  “I’m going to buy a property in Edinburgh, and you are going to live there with me and the boys.  You are _not_ going back to that cave.”  She sat up and looked him in the eye: “How do you feel about that?”

“As long as I’m with ye and the boys, it’ll be fine.  I canna be Jamie Fraser the escaped prisoner though, Claire.  If the Redcoats get me back to jail, I’ll surely die there”, Jamie reminded her.

“Yes, we’ll have to think that through.  But we will find a way, Jamie.  In the meantime, I’m going to get some of that broth.”  She kissed him on the cheek.  “You’ll need your strength if you’re to share a bed with me.”

When Claire got to the kitchen, Mrs Crook was just putting on her apron.  She clapped her hands with joy when Claire told her Jamie was ready for some of her broth: “Go back to Jamie and I’ll bring ye some broth in a few minutes.  Thank God ye came”, she said squeezing Claire’s arm.

Jamie had a series of visits as the household woke to the news that his fever had broken.  Claire was the strict matron who made sure there wasn’t too much noise and activity.  She, Jenny and Ian also worked out what they would do in the event of a sudden visit by Redcoats.  A small bed was set up in the priest’s hole and everyone briefed on what to do.

It was three days later that Ned Gowan arrived with a pile of documents for Claire to sign to complete the purchase of _Lallybroch._ He also brought details of four properties in Edinburgh he thought might suit her needs and worked through each of them.  Claire took particular interest in one of the properties: a four-storey building which combined a shop and workshop on the ground floor, living areas on the second floor, bedrooms on the third and an attic with dormer windows on the fourth.

“I believe I could run an apothecary on the ground floor.  The workshop looks quite large”, Claire told Ned.

“An apothecary should do well there.  There are a great many people walking to and fro.  I’ve seen the workshop too.  It is very large and there is space at the rear for deliveries and so on.  It’s no’ far from a park for the wee lads to play in too.  I know the property well and it’s truly marvellous”, he enthused.  “Could you afford it?  With _Lallybroch_ also?”

“I’ve asked my solicitor in London to have the property valued.  The other stepchildren are young adults going into the world now.  I hope I might sell it and have money left over”, Claire explained.

“Aye, well a property in London should fetch considerably more than is needed to purchase this.  Would you like me to write to your solicitor and act on your behalf for this too?”, Ned asked.

“Yes please, Ned.  I’d like to see the Edinburgh property soon, if that’s possible”

“I will make arrangements and send a letter through to you.  Any friend of the Murrays will be welcome to Scotland, Mrs Ward.  Although I should warn ye that yer late husband didna have many friends in the country.”  Ned looked over his glasses as he spoke, a cheeky grin on his face.

“Yes, I have wondered about using my maiden or previous married name for an apothecary – Claire Beauchamp or Claire Randall”, she told him.

Ned’s mouth gaped open.  “Were ye the healer at Fort Augustus and Fort George, Claire?  During the Rebellion?”

“Yes, I was.”  She wondered why Ned was asking and looking shocked.

“And did ye know Willie Mackenzie?”, he inquired.

“I did.  Why do you ask?”, Claire looked at him puzzled.

“I know the lad’s family”, Ned responded.

“Do you know what became of him after Culloden?”, Claire asked.

“I’m really not sure.  We lost touch.”  It was clear to Claire that Ned wanted to close the conversation off.  She didn’t question him further for fear of revealing too much about her and Jamie, but she felt certain that this conversation was likely to be opened again soon.  She did, however, have one more question for him: “How long is it likely to be before I legally own _Lallybroch_?  I have some business to do with regard to getting prisoners to work on the property.  Hopefully from Fort William.”

“I think two or three weeks.  Be careful my dear.  If you would like me to come with you, I think it would be wise.  When dealing with the devil, it’s wise to have a lawyer with ye.  Some would say that way, ye have a devil on yer side”, he said with a sardonic smile.

“So, you’ve read _The Tragical History of Doctor Faustus?_ ”, Claire asked.

“Aye, and I’ve seen Marlowe’s work on the stage.  As I recall, Doctor Faustus is dragged off the stage to Hell by devils even though he tries to repent and beg for mercy from those devils.  Now, if Doctor Faustus had had legal advice when he did his deal with the devil, he might have been saved by some clever wording”, Ned suggested.

“Indeed.  I would very much welcome your advice, Ned”, she smiled.  “The devil is in the detail, is it not?”

“Precisely”, Ned said shaking her hand. 


	15. Old friend, new comrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire unexpectedly meets up with an old friend and realises she has become part of a larger movement.

 

 

 

 

 

It was two weeks later that Claire left for Edinburgh, leaving the boys at _Lallybroch._ She wanted to give the property she was considering buying her complete attention, and she would be able to leave early and return late on the same day.  She promised to give Jamie a full account.  He remained too weak to travel all day, still recovering from his illness.

She understood why Mary considered Edinburgh such a beautiful city.  London was definitely larger, but with that size came larger problems.  She met Ned at his rooms, and they walked to the property together, giving her an opportunity to see the surroundings.  There were vendors on the streets, selling everything from foodstuffs to themselves.  London and Edinburgh had at least that in common.

There was much activity around the property for sale.  Ned was right when he said there were plenty of pedestrians.  It was also not as common to see prostitutes and beggars in this part of the city.  Ned unlocked the door to the shop, and they entered.  He pulled back the curtains that covered the windows and the natural light flooded in.  Being a corner property, it collected light through the windows for most of the day.  There were counters and shelving aplenty, more than enough for Claire’s needs.  The flooring was sound and there was no smell of dampness, despite the building having been locked up for several months.  Claire walked to the rear of the shop and found a substantial work area, somewhere where Jamie and she could work on anything from tinctures to woodwork.  A door led to a rear yard for deliveries and other outdoor activities.

The wooden stairs and bannisters were in good condition, leading up to large living areas and bedrooms.  The attic offered plenty of storage space and some hidden doors into the walls by the dormer windows.

Above all, the building had a feeling Claire could not describe.  She could visualise living in the space with Jamie and the boys.  She could hear their laughter and she could see she and Jamie romping in the largest of the bedrooms.  It felt good.

She descended the stairs slowly, taking a second look at everything.  As she was close to the ground floor the light shone through the window onto a familiar face.  Older and heavier than he had been, but it was unmistakably Willie Mackenzie.  Last time she had seen Willie, he had been running from Fort George with the coin she had given him, Claire having warned him that he needed to get away before the victorious Redcoats returned from Culloden.

“Claire Randall, or should I say Claire Ward”, he said fondly as he approached her with his arms spread wide.  He hugged her for several seconds, then stood back.  “Ye look even more beautiful than I remember.  Ned tells me ye are planning on moving to Edinburgh with yer two boys.  Ye didna have children last I saw ye.”

“You would remember John, General Ward’s son.  He is now my stepson and I have another child, James”, she told him.

“And he must be General Ward’s boy also?”, Willie looked curious.

“He is a Ward, but the General died years ago”, Claire replied.  She didn’t want to disclose too much.  Ian had warned her that some former rebels had become officers of the government.  It was risky and a touch of paranoia did not go amiss.

“I told Ned I wanted to come and thank ye for saving me at Fort George.  Yer coin helped me get to safety and my mother’s family.  The next few years were spent mostly on the run, but I managed to evade the military.”  Willie looked a little unsure about continuing, but then moved a step closer and said quietly, “I didna see Jamie again to give him yer message.  Did ye ever find him, Claire?”

“I found his family, Willie.  His sister, his brother-in-law and their children. I’m returning to their home this evening”, she smiled.  “And I love this property, Willie.”  She thought it wise to change the subject.

“I am known as Henry now, Claire.  Henry McIntosh.  I beseech ye to remember that.  Ned is aware that I took the name of an old friend who escaped to the colonies. Ned wanted to let me choose whether to see ye or not.  I remember the love ye had for Jamie and the way ye helped me.  I believe I can trust ye with that information”, he said looking earnestly into her face.

“You can, Henry McIntosh”, she replied.  “I look forward to seeing you again if I manage to buy this property, Henry.”

They hugged and “Henry” left Claire with Ned.

Ned smiled at her: “Willie, or should I say Henry, told me long ago that ye were the one who helped him escape from Fort George.  He also told me that ye were in love with Jamie Fraser.  I think we both know why ye bought _Lallybroch_.  Yer secret is safe with me, Claire.  Who are ye trying to get from Fort William?”, he said with a knowing smile.

“Murtagh Fitzgibbons.  I saw him there some months back and told him I hoped to be able to get him out of the prison.  Do you think I have any chance, Ned?”, Claire asked.

“I’ll make discrete inquiries about who else might be in Fort William.  If ye go there for Murtagh alone, the Governor will be suspicious.  Leave it with me, Claire.  We’ll need to choose our time wisely.  I can tell ye now that Henry and others are also doing all they can to help the Scots who wish to stay on the land.  Ye are a welcome addition to that movement.”

Ned and Claire strolled back to Ned’s rooms.  There was some more paperwork to be signed and sent back to Claire’s solicitor in London.  Soon she hoped to own the building in Edinburgh, _Lallybroch_ and have money left to pursue some of the plans she and Jamie had discussed.  She longed to get back to Jamie to tell him about having met “Henry” and Ned being involved in freeing Murtagh.  She wasn’t looking forward to returning to Fort William, but having Ned as support buoyed her.


	16. Sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire returns from Edinburgh full of ideas to share with Jamie.

 

 

 

 

Claire had time to consider what she had seen and heard in Edinburgh on her journey back to _Lallybroch._ She had known that new landowners had evicted thousands of families, burning their cottages and establishing large sheep farms. The ‘clearance’ system had left thousands of Scottish crofters destitute.

 

Ned had explained that some of the evicted tenants were resettled in coastal crofts (small tenant farms), frequently on only marginally cultivable land. They were forced to subsist by collecting and smelting kelp or by fishing, an occupation that was foreign to them.  Many were living one meal away from starvation and in appalling conditions.

 

The crofters had no legal claim to the land on which they lived and were aware they could be moved off the land at any time. Some Highlanders departed to the colonies as indentured servants, hoping one day to own their own land.  Some landowners even paid their crofter’s passage as a way of ridding themselves of a problem.

 

Her efforts to gain a more secure future for the Murrays, Frasers and tenants at _Lallybroch_ were a splash in the ocean.  If that situation could be replicated, they could at least protect some aspects of the Highland culture and provide a basic yet adequate standard of living for some of the Scots.  To achieve that, there needed to be a network similar to the clan system which had been dismantled by British government legislation.  It meant establishing a virtual “underground” group to hold this together.  Unfortunately, the government regarded this as sedition and _The Sedition Act of 1661_ had been extended to Scotland in 1708 – punishable by transportation to the colonies or death as in the case of Lord Lovat.

 

Claire was aware that the situation was similar for the poor in England.  Poor craftsmen and labourers lived in just two or three rooms, and the poorest families lived in just one room with very simple and plain furniture.  For every 1,000 children born in 18th-century London, almost 500 died before they were 2, generally due to malnutrition, bad water, dirty food, and poor hygiene.

 

She had lived a relatively privileged lifestyle with Frank Randall and when she married General Wade.  That didn’t always sit comfortably with her.  She felt she should make life a little more bearable for others and using wealth from England seemed to be fair redistribution to her – she could use her widow’s pension to help others. 

 

She arrived back at _Lallybroch_ exhausted but buzzing with thoughts.  The boys were already asleep, and Jamie was waiting for her to tell him what she had seen and thought.  He was delighted to hear that Willie had survived and understood his need to take on a new name.  It was something he would have to consider.  More than anything, he wanted to get to bed with Claire.  He was feeling very much better than he had for many weeks and was longing to be alone with her, naked and embracing.  Being with Claire was the best medicine Jamie knew.  They lay in bed, laughing and talking about living in Edinburgh.

 

“Sassenach, do ye think I should call myself Alexander Malcolm or Malcolm Mackenzie?”, Jamie asked.

 

“Willie seemed to assume the Mackenzie family name wasn’t a wise choice. Many of the Mackenzies have left or are leaving to live in the Americas, so I think Alexander Malcolm.  We’ll have to get the boys used to that name”, Claire replied.

 

“Aye.  And ye’ll all be Wards?”, he asked.

 

“Well, John really is.  I may need to keep the Ward name to receive a widow’s pension, I think.”

 

Jamie pulled her close: “Well, I’ll just call you ‘mine’”, he smiled.  “What of yer business?  What will ye call that?”

 

“I think something plain like _The Apothecary._   It speaks for itself.  I’d like to use it as the base to provide health care for the poor too, Jamie.  There’s so much that could be done.”

 

“Aye Sassenach.  Ye’ve so much courage and a kind touch.  Right now, I’d very much like that kind touch to be on me _mo chidre._   It’s been a while since we’ve made love and I’ve missed ye lying with me.”  Jamie was still recuperating, so Claire took the initiative.  She massaged his body then straddled him and made love to him slowly, lovingly and with a tenderness that displayed every ounce of love she had for him.  Afterwards, they both fell into a tired but satisfied sleep, to be awoken by John and James jumping on them in the morning.

 

The boys had been waiting to hear about Claire’s trip to Edinburgh.  Both of them had wanted to stay with Jamie and were excited to hear that they may have a new home.  They were not keen to return to London on the stagecoach.  Claire told them that Jamie would need an “Edinburgh name” and asked what they thought of Alexander Malcolm.

 

It was James who immediately said: “Let’s call him Da.  That’s Scottish for Father and I want Jamie to be my Da.”  Claire looked to Jamie.  The look on his face showed a combination of delight, happiness and love.  James threw his arms around Jamie’s neck, and Jamie kissed his little head.  John stood back for a moment, seemingly unsure whether he should ask, but eventually said quietly: “Jamie, may I call you Da too?  I’ve never really had a father who cared for me and I don’t remember any Mama other than Claire.”

 

Claire watched as Jamie’s heart melted.  Jamie held James with one arm and opened the other arm to John: “It would be my honour to call ye my son, John.  Come here.”  John smiled and curled into Jamie’s open arm.  He lay there holding both the boys and looked at Claire with love and pride.  This was her dream, all the better for being one the boys had chosen.  She wondered how on earth she was going to explain their family when they arrived in Edinburgh.

 

Before they worked on the logistics of moving to Edinburgh, Claire had one more trip to make – to Fort William with Ned Gowan.   


	17. The Father of Scottish Democracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From this point on, Thomas Muir makes his way into this story. It should be noted that he does not (in real history) fit into this timeline, but he was an important part of the story of Scottish democracy after the Jacobite Rebellion. Known as the Father of Scottish Democracy, he was born in 1765 and died 34 years later. You can find more details of his life at http://www.thomasmuir.co.uk/thomas_muir_biog.html
> 
> Alexander Humphries and William Skirving were also associated with Muir, but their roles in this tale are largely fictitious.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Ned arrived at _Lallybroch_ en route to Fort William, he brought with him the names of a number of prisoners he believed were being held there.  In addition to Murtagh, he had identified several who were supportive of the work being done to help Scots seeking justice.  The group to which Ned and Henry subscribed were aiming to help the crofters gain some sort of security. Under the foreign, and often far removed, landowners they felt more like chattels, easily disposed of.  Their group needed the skills of a variety of people.

One of the men listed, Alex Humphries, had been a printer and publisher. Another was a Fife farmer, William Skirving.  They had been recommended to Ned by Thomas Muir, a fellow legal practitioner with a reputation as a man of principle.  These two men, with Murtagh, were the prisoners they would seek to release under Claire’s patronage.  They developed an argument which would justify these particular prisoners: Claire needed someone to print labels, posters and run a secondary printing business (Humphries); _Lallybroch_ needed a farmer familiar with growing crops, including herbs for _The Apothecary_ (William Skirving), and a general farm labourer with experience in the Highlands was needed to help with these new crops (Murtagh).

Ian drove the horse and trap to Fort William with Claire as a passenger, Ned riding his horse.  Ian’s disability would be further justification for needing able hands at the farm if the farm was to produce more income – and hence more taxes for the British government.

A nervous Claire had donned clothes which might be considered appropriate for the widow of a British General.  Ned was looking the consummate studious solicitor.  Ian was concerned at the prospect of being surrounded by Redcoats.

On arrival at Fort William, Claire and Ned were taken to the General’s study where they outlined their criteria to support the need for three prisoners.  The General suggested five prisoners.  Fortunately, the three they were seeking to free were all on the list.

“We will, of course, need to meet all five gentlemen listed”, Claire told the General in her carefully enunciated English accent.  “I trust that will be convenient, General.  And then we can talk terms – which are agreeable to you, of course.”

Ned watched on as the General was entranced by the charming Claire.  She was a clever flirt.  He felt it was best to say nothing and allow her to cast her spell.  She used every ounce of her charm, wit, grace and beauty to appeal to the General, while Ned handled the documents needed to secure the release of Murtagh, William and Alex under favourable conditions – favourable to Claire, that is.  When their business was done, Claire produced the purse of gold needed to seal the deal and slipped the General a significant sum “because it’s been such a delight to negotiate with such a charming representative of the King.  My husband always spoke highly of you, General, and I am now aware of why he held you in such high esteem”, she gushed.  The General kissed her hand and walked her to the trap.

The three prisoners had been tied to the rear of the trap with ropes and chains, the expectation being that they would walk to _Lallybroch_ – a distance of 120 miles.  Some miles from Fort William, when they judged they were unlikely to be seen, the prisoners were untied and rode in the trap with Claire and Ian, while Ned rode alongside.  Murtagh reassured William and Alex that they were among friends.

When they finally arrived at Lallybroch, Jenny was on watch.  Her children had been stationed at various points to spot any visitors and she was aware that Ian and the rest of the party were on their way some time before they arrived.  Jamie came out of the priest’s hole at her call, and they were ready and eager to welcome Murtagh on arrival.

Their greetings were brief.  The first priority was to get these men out of their lice-ridden clothes and into a trough of water.  Their clothes were beyond filthy and were burnt.  Their hair was treated with an oily substance to make it difficult for the lice to gain a grip, and the lice were combed out.  Each combing gleaned dozens of the little critters until the comb eventually ran through clean.  The entire body was then washed with an oily soap.  Wounds were numerous, particularly around the ankles and wrists where they had been chained.  Claire cleaned and treated these.

Jenny had a chest of clothing which had belonged to her father and other relatives.  The clothing could be adjusted to provide a reasonable fit for each of the men.  When they were clean and dressed, the three men were welcomed into the kitchen by Mrs Crook, who had prepared a stew and bread.  Ian, Claire and Ned had already eaten.  That was fortunate, for the three men ate every skerrick of food available.  When they were replete and the children in bed, Ned ran through the plan with the adults.

The mention of Thomas Muir had put Alex and William at ease.  They told of Muir being prepared to take on the most unrewarding and difficult cases and even occasionally foregoing a fee when petitioned by a destitute client in a dispute with a landlord. His outspoken conviction that many existing laws were criminally biased against the poor, won him much respect and the nickname 'the Chancellor'.  Alex had been at university in Glasgow with Muir, where they were both considered rebels.

Ned pointed out that there were certain conditions to be met if they were to remain under the patronage of Claire.  William and Murtagh would need to be housed in the stables, with chains on the walls in the event of a Redcoat visit. 

“Believe me, a stable and decent food will be heaven after Fort William”, Murtagh assured them.

“Aye, I’m happier sleeping with horses than under the watch of the Redcoats.  I dinna believe I’ve ever met a horse with a bayonet”, William smiled.

Alex was to travel to Edinburgh with Claire, Jamie and the boys, an arrangement he was happy with as he could be reacquainted with Thomas Muir and other associates.  He also had to be seen as a prisoner under Claire’s sponsorship and he was to teach Jamie (also to be known as Alexander) the use of the printing press.  This was ostensibly to be a part of Claire’s business, but was also to be used to print leaflets which would be considered subversive material by the government.  This would need to be done with great care to ensure Claire and the boys were not implicated.

“How do you feel about that Jamie?”, Ned asked.

“While these lads have been in Fort William, I’ve been living in a cave.  If I were captured again, I know I’d not survive but I’d rather die doing something than running.  My only concern is for Claire and the boys.  They canna be seen as a party to the printing of this material.  They must be out of the way when it’s done.”

Ned went through some of the clauses to the agreement Claire had signed so everyone was aware of what was expected.  As he reached the end of the briefing, William rose and walked over to Claire:

“I canna thank ye enough, Claire.  I think I speak for Alex too when I say we were all expecting to die in that Fort.  Had ye not come along when ye did, well … I prefer not to think on it.  I’d also like to say that I have no idea why an English lass would join us in this cause, but I’m awful glad ye did.”  He walked over to Claire and kissed her hand.

Alex added: “Thank ye one and all.  William and I have a debt of gratitude to ye.  We’ll not let ye down, you have our word.”


	18. Every day is a new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many changes happening in the lives of Jamie and Claire. New beginnings, new friends, new businesses and a chance to live as a family with their boys.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Murtagh had been fairly quiet when the group first arrived home, taking in all that Ned had said and slowly enjoying the familiar surroundings of _Lallybroch._ The following morning, over breakfast, he watched little James interacting with Jamie and John while Claire continued talking with Ned.

“There can be no doubt that wee James is yers, Jamie.  Everything about the lad reminds me of ye when ye were young.  And seeing young John grown into such a fine lad is a credit to Claire too.  I see he calls ye Da as well”, Murtagh said.

“Aye, James has had John as an older brother since birth.  When they both wanted to call me Da, I canna tell ye how happy I was.  Having Claire back has changed my life, Murtagh.  And I hope it can change the lives of everyone here for the better too.”  Jamie looked over at Claire: “She’s a canny woman.  What she’s doing here is remarkable.”

“Do ye think she appreciates the danger that’s involved?  Truly understands?”, Murtagh asked.

“She’s seen what the English are capable of and what they’ve done.  I dinna think she has any illusions.  She wants to right some wrongs”, Jamie assured him.

After eating, the men got to work on arranging the sleeping quarters for Murtagh and William in the stables.  The Murray children, John and James were given chores to keep things running smoothly.  Jenny, Claire and Mrs Crook were busy preparing enough food for the larger gathering.  By mid-afternoon, the stables were well organised, and Ned checked that they met the requirements of the English.  The chains that had been hanging from the back of the trap were fixed to the walls of the stables, but it was really for decoration and to show the Redcoats if they paid a visit.

In the evening, Ian, William and Murtagh began planning the work needed to develop _Lallybroch_ as a cropping and cattle farm.  William was well prepared to help with keeping records to meet the English demands and the tax man.  His agricultural experience would be a great asset and he was keen to be on the land again.  He had lost his own farm and his wife had died, something he chose not to discuss.

Alexander sat with Jamie and Claire discussing what would be needed to set up a printing business which could cater for _The Apothecary_ and other printing needs.  They planned to leave for Edinburgh soon.  Ned would return beforehand to settle the legal aspects.  He would take with him a long letter from Claire to Mary, providing her with enough funds to keep her in a comfortable situation until she found alternative work with another family.  Claire didn’t want to endanger Mary by bringing her to Edinburgh, knowing that they would be associating with rebels.  She wrote a glowing reference for Mary and sent it with the letter.  She and the boys would miss her.

That night, Claire and Jamie lay in bed – tired but excited about life in Edinburgh as a family.

“Do ye remember that first time we made love at Fort George, Claire?”, Jamie asked as he ran his hand over her naked body.  “I dreamed about that every time I was in trouble or sick.  Remembering yer body, yer wee noises and how it felt to be inside ye.  I think it kept me alive.  And to think we had made wee James and I didna know.  Thank God ye found me Sassenach.”  He reached across and kissed her breasts, neck and lips.

“I thought you were dead.  Murtagh told me that he put some things of yours on a dead body at Culloden so that you would be recorded as one of the dead Frasers.  When I saw that in writing, I was distraught.  I thought I was coming to visit your grave, Jamie”, she told him.

“Aye.  I felt dead.  But now we have a chance to build our lives _mo chidre.”_

So it was that, a week later, Claire and the boys were in Edinburgh with Alex Humphries and Alexander Malcolm (aka Jamie), ready to establish _The Apothecary_ and a printing business.  Ned had organised some basic furniture to tide them over.  Claire was cleaning the shelves in the shop, and Alex and Alexander were measuring up the workshop, when an unfamiliar figure stepped into the shop:

“This brings back childhood memories of my father’s business as a hop-merchant in the High Street of Glasgow. We had a shop in the heart of the town's ancient University quarter, living in a little flat above his shop.  Good afternoon, I am Thomas Muir.  I believe you are Claire?” he smiled.

“Yes, indeed.  I have heard much of you.  I’m sure Alex will be delighted to see you”, Claire replied.  She opened the door to the workshop and led Muir in.  Alex Humphries and Thomas Muir were delighted to see one another after years of separation.  The two men had been at the University in Glasgow until there was a dispute and Muir had obtained a place at Edinburgh University.  Alex Humphries hadn’t been so fortunate.

“I do believe I have managed to acquire a printing press without cost”, Thomas told them.  “An ally who has decided to leave for the colonies wanted it to be used for the common good.  When I told him you would be involved, Alex, he said he would gladly gift it to us.  Henry has found a supporter to help transport it to your workshop.  Would this afternoon suit?” he asked.

When the press arrived, it was a large, solid, heavy machine and six men struggled to get it into the workshop.  Claire supervised the boys who wanted to “help”.  When it was in place, the six men had an ale at the nearby tavern, then returned to organise all the accoutrements that were needed to operate the press.

The two boys and their Da remained in the shop while Claire visited some suppliers recommended by Ned and Thomas.  She was soon to discover that Thomas had some interesting friends, including a tiny Frenchman who came highly recommended by Muir.  When she entered the store in a back street of Edinburgh, there was the sound of a large bell behind the door, followed by the shuffling of feet from the rear of the shop.  A door opened and she was greeted by a head which peered over the counter:

“Bonjour Madam, how may I help you?” he asked, looking a little suspicious.

“I was recommended to come to your business by Thomas Muir.  I am establishing an apothecary in the main street and am looking for a supplier of solvents, particularly ethyl alcohol, vinegar and glycerine.  I have a list of my requirements written here”, she said pushing her list over the counter towards him.

“You are an associate of Thomas?”, the man smiled.

“We share friends”, Claire replied.  She was unsure of what to reveal of herself, but relaxed when the man’s large mouth (large in proportion to the rest of his face, that is) formed a welcoming smile.  She expected him to croak like a frog as his smile and bulging eyes fixed on her.

“Then we shall also be friends.  My name is Raymond, and you are …?”, he lifted his bushy eyebrows.

“Claire.”

“Ah oui, mon cherie, I have heard that an Englishwoman of this name would visit me.  I have been waiting for you.  Please, come into my storeroom.”  Raymond opened the door and beckoned Claire into the room at the rear of the shop.  She gasped when she saw the range of goods he had in store.  It dwarfed that of the supplier she had used in London, who was considered to be first class.

Raymond watched as Claire walked slowly around the room, running her finger along the neat labels marking each bottle: “This is remarkable.  I will have fresh herbs delivered to me from my farm, but I do believe you have everything else I could possibly need.  I didn’t expect to find a Frenchman in Edinburgh selling such wonderful things.”

“You will find that Thomas Muir has many unusual and interesting friends, Madonna”, Raymond replied.

“Why did you call me Madonna?”.  Claire looked puzzled.

“Because you will become a symbol of life for many.  To some, you are already”, he replied with a knowing smile.

 

 


	19. A foot in both camps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire discovers that having contacts in both camps can be advantageous, as a character from her past briefly reappears.
> 
> The image in the top left of the collage is of the old Tolbooth prison, referred to in this chapter. The image in the bottom left is an old drawing of Edinburgh.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Over the coming months, Claire discovered the extent of Thomas Muir’s interests and diverse friendships.  In addition to Master Raymond and other French friends, he was involved in the establishment of many clubs and societies which had sprung up in the principal towns and villages of Scotland in support of the Revolution and its principles.  A plan of organisation was being drawn up by Muir.

Muir and his associates opted for a nationwide association of reform clubs unlimited to any social class. Eventually, they formed the Scottish Association of the Friends of the People in Edinburgh.

The Association was to be supported by two new publications, the  _Edinburgh Gazeteer_  and the  _Caledonian Chronicle_ , and Muir wanted the publications to be printed in the workshop behind _The Apothecary._ There was much discussion about the dangers of being involved in these publications, which would be regarded as seditious material.

It was agreed that Claire and the boys would go to _Lallybroch_ or elsewhere when the printing was being done and would return when it was completed, and all the material removed from the workshop.   Claire remained nervous:

“What might happen if you are linked to this, Jamie?  These publications will be regarded as revolutionary.  You could be arrested, possibly imprisoned.  You said you didn’t think you could survive another period of gaol.  I’m uncomfortable with this.”

“Aye, I understand.  I also know that nothing will change if we dinna make a stand.  Thomas and Alex believe we can get the printing done and get the publications off the property in 24 hours.  We will have to get any evidence removed to be sure.  Henry said he will help with that.  I want to support Muir”, he replied.

Claire eventually relented and she and the boys would be well out of the way while the printing of the _Gazeteer_ and the _Chronicle_ was underway.  All went well for months, until Muir’s links with another movement became controversial.

Thomas had been in correspondence with the United Irishmen and openly supported their provocative aims at a convention.  By the end of the convention, he was a marked man.  He then discovered that his links to the French revolutionaries were likely to be used against him.  Muir travelled to France in an attempt to settle down the problems which had arisen but was charged in his absence.

All those associated with Muir were now extremely nervous.  The reform movement was likely to fall apart without Muir and some of his strongest supporters.

Muir managed to gain passage on an American ship, leaving France to travel to Ireland and his friends in the United Irishmen.  Eventually, Muir decided to return to Scotland, where he was placed under arrest.  He was brought to Edinburgh under heavy guard and incarcerated in the notorious Tolbooth prison, where physical punishment and torture were routinely conducted. 

Muir became the chief victim in a series of 'show' trials aimed at smashing and demoralising the Scottish movement.

Claire was now seriously concerned for the family.  If the printing of seditious material could be traced back to Jamie, he too could be arrested. 

One evening, there was loud knocking on the shop doors.  She told Jamie and the boys to go upstairs before she opened the door.  There were a group of Redcoats demanding entrance to search the premises.  She could hardly refuse.  The last of the group to enter was their commanding officer – William Ward.  As the rest of the group searched the workshop for evidence, William pulled Claire aside.

“The family living here is under suspicion of helping Thomas Muir.  Do you live here Claire?”, he asked quietly.

“I do.  I live here with your brother John, James and their Da.  The shop is mine and the workshop is used to produce labels and other printed materials”, she answered nervously.

“And does anyone else live here?”, he asked.

“I have a prisoner who is here under my sponsorship, Alex Humphries.  He was a printer before the rebellion and I secured his services from Fort William”, Claire replied.

“Is he here now?”, William asked.

“No, he is at my farm in the Highlands, helping with the harvest.  Why is this happening, William.”

“Leave it to me, Claire”, William answered.  “Where is John and James?”

“Upstairs with their Da”, Claire answered.

William strode up the stairs.  Upon seeing John and James, he hugged them.  “All will be well, but you must stay up here and keep your Da hidden.  I will cover for you, but you must remain silent.” He left quickly, looking back and smiling as he closed the door.

Jamie held the two boys close as they hid in a cupboard.  James was shaking and close to tears.  “Ye must be brave lad.  Yer Mama is a clever woman.  She will protect ye, as will I.”  They remained silent.

William returned to the workshop.  Nothing had been found and he called off the search.

“I’ve searched the house.  There is no sign of anything untoward.  We will move on to the next property.”  He watched as the soldiers filed out of the workshop and on to the road outside, then turned to Claire.  He whispered: “I will protect you on this occasion but let it serve as a warning.  Thomas Muir and his associates will be made an example of.  Take care, Claire.”

And then William was gone.  Claire was shaking like a leaf as she walked slowly up the stairs and to the cupboard in which her boys were hidden.  She slowly opened the door and the two boys rushed out and clung to her gown.  She looked Jamie in the eyes:

“We were lucky.  The commanding officer was my stepson, William.  We may not be so lucky next time.  I will not allow you to be a martyr to the cause.  The boys and I need you too much.  I lost you once, I will not lose you again”, she said as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

Jamie moved forward and hugged her, then the boys: “Aye.  I willna lose ye all again.”

It took a while to settle the boys to sleep that night.  Everyone was rattled by the Redcoats’ visit.  When the boys were sound asleep, it was time for a serious talk about the future.

Claire and Jamie lay in bed holding one another.  Jamie finally spoke: “I dinna think we can continue without Muir.  Even if we can, I dinna want to risk ye and the boys.  I wouldna survive without ye and them now, Claire.  If it were just me, I would take the risk but it’s not.  Ye’ve given up so much for me and my family already, I canna ask ye to do more.  We can support the cause in other, less risky ways.”

Claire held him close: “There is one other reason to be careful.”

“What’s that?”, Jamie asked.

“I’m with child Jamie”.

Jamie sat up in the bed and looked down at Claire in surprise: “Are ye sure Sassenach?”

She nodded.  He held her close: “That’s perfect.  I canna wait to raise a bairn from newborn.”


	20. Extended family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter than usual. The next chapter will be the last in this story. I will continue with 'Perspectives' for a while and am considering another tale when that is complete. I've learned a lot about life in post-rebellion Scotland whilst writing this and hope you've enjoyed it. The next chapter will be in an Epilogue format.

 

 

 

The movement had found in Muir their first martyr.  After his trial – some might argue mistrial – the government were determined to make an example of him. Against such a background, Muir's continued presence in Edinburgh was regarded as a serious threat to public order, and he and others were taken to London before being transported to Botany Bay – the convict settlement in New South Wales, Australia. Muir was one of the first group of political prisoners transported to Australia, known as the _Scottish Political Martyrs_.  The impact on the rebel group was immediate. Transportation was now seen as a more serious punishment than imprisonment, since it involved exile to a distant land and made return to the home land very difficult. Muir had been sentenced to 14 years in the colony of New South Wales.

Claire’s pregnancy and the businesses became the family’s focus.  She continued to run _The Apothecary_ while the printing business became a largely commercial endeavour run by ‘Mr Malcolm’.  Alex Humphries, who missed Thomas Muir and no longer wished to be in Edinburgh, left to help at _Lallybroch_ as the farm supported its occupants, _The Apothecary_ and a collection of struggling crofter families.  Ned ensured there was always enough profit to pay tax and please government officials. As long as their coffers were being fed, they were less likely to cause problems.

Just as she had done as a child with her parents and uncle, John and James ground herbs with a mortar and pestle under the supervision of their mother.  She taught them how to produce a range of tinctures, using solvents. Her knowledge of herbs and tinctures was combined with practical lessons on anatomy and chemistry, and the boys learned what it was to run a small business.  John was old enough to send on errands for the businesses and would often take James with him.

In the evenings, Jamie would teach them Gàidhlig and read passages from a Scottish Gaelic version of the Bible which was published in London in 1690.  It was a treasured possession.  John, James and a group of local children would also gather once a week to play shinty, with Jamie and another father taking turns to teach them.  It was a small part of preserving the culture which was under threat.

Claire had a number of regular and wealthy clients who came to _The Apothecary_ and others who paid handsomely to have a consultation in their home. She also took one or both boys when she ventured into the poorer areas of Edinburgh to help those who couldn’t afford health care.  She wanted them to grow up with an understanding of what it was to be disadvantaged and to develop empathy. She would receive occasional deliveries of fresh foods from _Lallybroch_ , and deliver supplies to families struggling to survive.

As Claire came closer to her confinement, her customers came to her and she ensured the shelves were well stocked.

It was early on a frosty morning that Jamie was woken by the sound of Claire groaning in pain.  As he woke, he saw Claire’s waters break and heard her calling for him.  She leaned back on the wall behind the bed, gasping and crossing her arms across her distended belly.

Jamie jumped up and held her.

“Sassenach, lie back in the bed.  I’ll go to get the midwife”, he said with some alarm.

“No!  Don’t leave me alone”, she begged him.

John had also been woken by the sounds.  He threw on his clothes and shoes: “I’ll get the midwife Da.  You showed me where she lives”, he told them.  He ran downstairs and swiftly made his way to the midwife’s home, three streets away.  When she had woken and organised herself, she followed John back to _The Apothecary._

By the time they arrived Claire’s contractions were regular.  The midwife checked the position of the baby in the womb and the dilation of the cervix while Jamie piled up clean sheeting and heated some water.  John and James wanted to see Claire, but the midwife told them she would call them at the right moment.  They sat on the end of their beds and waited anxiously for news, Jamie reassuring them all was going well.  As they waited, Jamie cooked some porridge for the boys, himself and the midwife.

It was a long, arduous labour which took most of the day.  Jamie was anxious at the look of concern on the midwife’s face each time she emerged from the room.  Eventually, he and the boys heard a baby cry.  Jamie felt the cry was weaker than those he had heard when Jenny gave birth, but the midwife said it was due to the length of the labour.  When he and the boys were finally admitted to the room, Claire was sitting on the bed propped up by pillows with the baby at her breast.  They both looked exhausted.

As John and James peered at the baby, Claire told them: “You have a little sister.  She and I are very tired, but you can hold her later when she’s had some milk.”

James peeked at her face: “She has a tiny nose Mama.”

John agreed and added: “But big eyes.”

Jamie looked over their heads: “Aye, she’s a beauty.  Like her mother.”

Claire gave them a tired smile.  The midwife ushered them out of the room while she cleaned up.  After a few hours, both Claire and the baby were asleep, and the midwife said she would return the following morning.

Jamie wasn’t comfortable with Claire’s appearance.  She seemed to be developing a fever, and the baby hadn’t fed particularly well.  John and James looked on as he paced around.  The sun was going down and Claire looked steadily worse.

Eventually, John said: “Da, I’m going to get the midwife.”

John ran to the midwife’s home, only to find she wasn’t at home.  Concerned at what he felt was a developing crisis, he decided to run to Master Raymond’s.  Claire had often taken him and James to Raymond’s store, and he had listened as they discussed remedies and diagnoses.

When John told Raymond about Claire’s birth, her fever and the baby’s weak cry, Raymond grabbed his cape and followed the boy back to _The Apothecary._ He checked Claire carefully and turned to Jamie: “Do you still have the placenta?”, he asked.  John heard the question: “I think it’s downstairs.  The midwife said she would take it tomorrow.”

Raymond followed John downstairs and examined the placenta: “It’s torn, and a piece has almost certainly been retained.  I will need to remove it before a serious infection occurs.”

Jamie and the boys sat on the floor outside Claire’s room while Raymond worked.  Jamie could hear Claire calling out in anguish, but Raymond had told him to remain outside until he called for him.  Jamie and the boys were all fighting back tears as they held one another.  Finally, Raymond called out and Jamie ran into the room.

“I have removed the rest of the placenta.  The fever should subside now.  Once she is recovered the baby will feed better and that will help her uterus contract.  She will need rest and plenty of fluids to encourage her to empty her bladder.  If John had not come to me, she could have died.”

James hugged John: “You saved Mama, John.  You’re a hero.”

Jamie placed his hand on John’s head: “Indeed ye are.  How did ye know all about placentas and the like lad?”

“Mama taught us about anatomy.  She told us about the placenta feeding the baby in her womb and how it needs to come out after the baby.  That’s why it’s called the afterbirth. She said the Chinese sometimes eat it, but she didn’t think that was a very good idea.  Mama knows a lot of things”, John told them.  “She is special, isn’t she Da?”

“Aye lad, she is.  And she loves ye boys with all her heart”, Jamie smiled.  “As do I.”

 

The next few days were a time of rest for Claire.  As she recovered, her breast milk flowed, and the baby was soon feeding better.  Jamie sat on the bed watching her feed the baby, ready to change her cloot and place her in the crib when she was full. 

“She’s quite different to James as a baby, you know.  He had such thick, red hair – even as a newborn.  Her hair is quite wispy.  Her nose and her ears are smaller.  Other than that, there is no doubt they are brother and sister”, Claire told him.

“I wish I could’ve seen James as a bairn, but I dinna want to miss a moment of our daughter Claire.  Have you thought of a name?” Jamie asked.

“I rather thought you should choose a name”, Claire smiled. “Do you have any ideas?”

“Well, I like a number of names: Faith, Hope, my mother’s name – Ellen.  What was yer mother’s name Sassenach?”, he asked.

“Julia.  Do you like ‘Ellen Julia’?”

“Aye, ‘tis a fine name.  We should recognise our mothers, for they had to go through what you went through to have us as bairns Claire”, Jamie smiled.  “Thank goodness John thought to seek help from Master Raymond, for without him ye may not have survived.”  Jamie squeezed her hand.  “All three of yer boys were outside the door huddled together in fear of losing ye.”

Claire watched as Jamie took Ellen Julia from her arms and gently held her.  He cleaned her and changed her cloot, made sure she had no wind in her tummy, then placed her in the crib.  “I love watching you with her, Jamie.  She’s like a china doll in your arms – small and fragile.”

“Aye, she is.  She’s going to be a rare beauty, like her mother, but right now I can just enjoy watching her sleep.  I’ll bring the boys in a wee bit later.”  He mused a moment.  “We have a beautiful family Claire.  Fort Augustus feels like a distant memory.”


	21. Scots Wha Hae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This final chapter is an Epilogue, the title being a famous poem and song written by Robert Burns.
> 
> Most of the historical data is true, but it is not chronologically correct.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed reading "Fort Augustus". I will continue with "Perspectives" and plan to start another story next week. Thanks for your comments and interest.

 

 

The years that followed continued to be difficult for the majority of Scots.  Whilst Claire, Jamie and their children lived a _relatively_ comfortable life, the clearances continued to devastate many of those who lived a subsistence lifestyle on tenant farms.  The glens slowly cleared of small farms and cottages, with the former occupants steadily moving to villages and towns to find work and eke out a living.  Many left Scotland altogether. Their situation was made worse by the potato famine, which hit Ireland first and then spread to Scotland.

The printing press was used by Jamie to publicise the actions of the crofters, who became well organised throughout the Highlands.  They organised rent strikes, withholding rent payments and occupying land which the landlords had reserved for hunting or grazing sheep.  The Crofters Party eventually gained five members of parliament and the _Crofters Holdings (Scotland) Act 1886_ finally gave them some rights and protection.  (Sadly, Jamie and Claire didn’t live to seek that.)

 _Lallybroch_ remained in young James’ name and maintained much of the lifestyle the highlanders had been familiar with, as well as providing supplies for _The Apothecary_ and feeding families who would otherwise have gone without.  The boys spent increasing amounts of time working at _Lallybroch_ , while young Ellen enjoyed working in _The Apothecary_ with Claire and joined her in providing health care for the poor.

News filtered back to them via Master Raymond that after two years at Port Jackson, New South Wales, Thomas Muir escaped with the help of Francis Peron, the chief mate of an American ship, the  _Otter of Boston_. Muir reached Vancouver Island but after being offered help by a Spanish captain, he was arrested and taken on board the  _Ninfa_. While on the way to Cadiz the  _Ninfa_  was attacked by the British warship  _Irresistible_. During the battle Thomas Muir was hit by a glancing blow from a cannonball which smashed his left cheekbone and seriously injured both his eyes.

For several days Muir's condition was so bad he was expected to die. When the French government heard about what had happened to Muir, they tried to persuade the Spanish authorities to release him. The Spanish eventually agreed, and Muir arrived in Bordeaux.

Muir moved on to Paris, where he continued the fight for parliamentary reform in Britain. However, he never fully recovered from the wound he received on the  _Ninfa_  and his health began to deteriorate. . Thomas Muir was taken to Chantilly where he died. Only one of the Scottish martyrs ever returned to Scotland - Maurice Margarot. 

Some time after Muir’s passing, an uprising in Scotland led to its’ three leaders being executed and 19 others transported to Australia.  They became known as the Scottish Radicals and received a full pardon 15 years later.

Claire would often reflect on how fortunate they were that William Ward had been the commanding officer of the Redcoats who came to their home in Edinburgh many years before.  Had it been anyone else, Jamie could also have been one of the Scottish martyrs or radicals transported to the colonies.  Instead, they had lived a loving and happy life with their family in Edinburgh and preserved the family’s hold on _Lallybroch,_ which had expanded with the help of the former prisoners from Fort William.  And whenever they were all gathered at _Lallybroch_ , they would sing _Scots Wha Hae,_ written by Robert Burns, and raise a glass to all those who had lost their lives and their lands.

 

 

# Scots Wha Hae

BY [ROBERT BURNS](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poets/robert-burns)

 

Scots, wha hae wi' Wallace bled,

Scots, wham Bruce has aften led;

Welcome to your gory bed,

Or to victory!

 

Now's the day, and now's the hour;

See the front o' battle lour;

See approach proud Edward's power—

Chains and slavery!

 

Wha will be a traitor knave?

Wha can fill a coward's grave!

Wha sae base as be a slave?

Let him turn and flee!

 

Wha for Scotland's king and law

Freedom's sword will strongly draw,

Freeman stand, or freeman fa',

Let him follow me!

 

By oppression's woes and pains!

By your sons in servile chains!

We will drain our dearest veins,

But they shall be free!

 

Lay the proud usurpers low!

Tyrants fall in every foe!

Liberty's in every blow!—

Let us do or die!


End file.
